


Love at Last Sight

by Robottko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Cedric, Pining Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: In which Cedric is cute but oblivious, Harry is an ugly duckling about to turn into a swan, and everyone else is sick of their pining.Working title: Oh no, he got hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [an older fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140267) in a different fandom. I'm awfully fond of it, so I took the basic idea and made it **better**.

If you were to ask Cedric Diggory if he thought he was popular, the answer would have always been a resounding 'no'. Sure, he always got along with his fellow classmates, his professors enjoyed having him in classes, and he was decent enough at Quidditch to make the Hufflepuff team, but Cedric figured that there was more to popularity than that. 

If you were to ask him who  _he_ thought was popular, he would have been able to give you a list.

Charlie Weasley would be the first one on that list, of course. Talented, handsome, and charming in his own unique way, Weasley was noticed by everyone. It didn't hurt that he made a point to be kind to everyone he stumbled upon. Cedric could still remember a sixth year Weasley helping him find the charms classroom during his first week at Hogwarts.

Next on that list was Oliver Wood. He was brusque, single-minded, and competitive, but it was clear that he was deeply admired. Even the most contrary Slytherin would admit that Wood was a talented Quidditch keeper, rivalry notwithstanding. Wood had an aura of confidence that Cedric desperately tried to emulate. 

Of course, his list wouldn't be complete without Harry Potter.

Cedric had grown up knowing Potter's name. His bedtime stories had been all about how the baby had defeated Voldemort, and then vanished. Cedric, like all wizarding children, knew all about Harry Potter. Needless to say, he had been a bit surprised when Harry Potter showed up at Hogwarts as a skinny eleven year old.

Of course, Cedric knew logically that Potter was younger than him, and wouldn't be the heroic Dark Lord slayer that he had imagined, but it was still a bit of a shock to finally see him in person. 

Of course, Potter proved his worth in no time. He was unbelievably talented in Quidditch, bright, and funny, if rumours were to be believed. Even when Potter did things to turn the student body against him like losing house points, or the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle, people would still pay attention to Potter.

And really, wasn't that what popularity was about?

 

* * *

 

Cedric peeked around the hospital wing, pleased to see that the rest of the Gryffindors had left. He had cleaned himself up after the disastrous Quidditch match between the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors, and then had to wait for hours until the last of Harry's friends had left. 

Cedric sneaked in as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert Madam Pomfrey that he was harassing one of her patients, especially after the hassle it had been getting the others out. 

He was pleased to see that Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet, but was staring up at the ceiling, looking defeated.

"Potter," Cedric hissed, wincing when Potter startled, grabbing for his wand. "It's just me."

"Diggory?" Potter sounded confused. 

"Yeah," Cedric said with a grin, chuckling softly when Potter's cheeks went red in embarrassment. 

 _'Probably from jumping at my voice',_  Cedric thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked, looking down at his hands that were twisting in his lap.

"I came apologise," Cedric said, shocking Potter into looking at him again, albeit briefly.

"What happened-"

"What happened is that you won," Potter interrupted stubbornly, once again looking everywhere but at Cedric. "Fair and square."

"Hardly," Cedric said. "You would have gotten the snitch first if it hadn't been for those dementors."

"Are you kidding?" Potter asked. "You were amazing out there!"

"You were better," Cedric said with a shrug, wishing Potter would look at him again. "I tried to get a rematch, but no one would go for it. I'm sorry."

Potter gave a little, self-conscious shrug, but Cedric could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a little smile. "We'll just have to wait until next year, I guess."

"I'm looking forward to it," Cedric said honestly, pleased when Potter's gaze flicked up to him once more.

"You should probably leave before Madam Pomfrey starts her rounds," Potter said after a moment, looking away once more. "She'll be furious if she has to kick out someone else."

"Alright," Cedric laughed, not noticing Potter's cheeks going red once more. "I'll see you around, Potter."

If Cedric had been a little slower leaving the hospital wing, he might have heard the soft whisper of "good night" from Potter's bed.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, Potter?" Cedric asked as he passed a studying Potter in the library, causing Potter to flush.

 _'Must be his natural reaction to being startled,'_  Cedric reasoned in his head. After all, it happened every time Cedric said hello to him, which Cedric had been doing on a regular basis for the past two months since the Quidditch game. "You coming to the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" 

Potter let out an odd little squeak, nodding quickly before hiding his face behind a book.

Cedric's heart sank a bit, feeling stung. He had hoped Potter wasn't still mad at him, but it looked like he had a long way to go before earning his favour back. 

Cedric sat down across from Potter, who peaked at him over the top of his upside down book. (Cedric would not tell Potter it was upside down, of course. He was trying to get Potter to like him, not hate him more)

"Err...is there something else you need?" Potter asked, green eyes wide.

"Yeah," Cedric said. "What can I do to stop you from hating me?"

Potter frowned at him, lowering the book a little farther. "I don't hate you."

Cedric let out a little hum of disbelief, assessing the truth of Potter's words. Maybe he didn't  _think_ he hated Cedric, but actions speak louder than words.

When Charlie Weasley had helped first year Cedric all those years ago, he had gone out of his way to greet Cedric whenever he saw him. Cedric had greeted Weasley back enthusiastically at every turn.

 _'You also had a giant crush on him,'_  Cedric reminded himself.  _'Maybe that's why this feels so different._

"I  _don't_ hate you," Potter repeated, the book lowering even farther until it hovered over his lap. "Why would you think I did?"

Cedric shrugged, shooting Potter a tiny smile that had him hiding behind the book again. "Because you keep avoiding me."

The book didn't budge this time, and Cedric sighed to himself. He'd win Potter's friendship if it were the last thing he did.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Cedric said, standing up and moving away from Potter's table.

He nearly ran into Potter's friend, Hermione Granger as he turned the corner. He apologised to her before stepping around her to turn the corner.

"Harry...was that Cedric Diggory?" Cedric heard Granger ask, her voice sounding faint.

There was a brief moment of silence before she asked another question: "Why is your book upside down?"

Cedric couldn't help but grin a little as he heard Potter groan aloud, letting himself linger a moment longer before heading to the exit.

 

* * *

 

Even though Ravenclaw destroyed Hufflepuff during the match, Cedric couldn't help but be pleased when Potter came up to him to congratulate him on a game well played. In fact, the entire rest of the year Potter seemed more open to greeting him, nodding at him in the corridors whenever Cedric said hello. It was slow going, but Cedric was confident that he was wearing Potter down. 

Things were going so well, that Cedric had completely forgotten that the notorious criminal Sirius Black was still on the loose. That changed, of course, when Potter and his friends ended up in the hospital wing.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble," Cedric said by way of greeting, three heads swivelling around to look at him in surprise. "Hello Potter, Granger, Weasley."

Granger and Weasley seemed surprised that Cedric knew their names, which seemed silly to him. With all the trouble the Gryffindor trio got into, it was impossible not to know who they were.

"Diggory?" Granger got over her shock first.

"Hello," Cedric said, waving at her, and she blushed in response. "I've just come to make sure you're all alright."

"Why?" Weasley asked in confusion. 

"Err..." Cedric said, unsure of how to begin.

"You're the most popular bloke at Hogwarts," Weasley continued. "Why would you care about a few third years?"

Cedric laughed at that, shaking his head. "I'm not popular."

The trio looked at each other in bewilderment before turning back to Cedric. 

"You are, though," Granger said. "Practically all the girls have a crush on you!"

"And the blokes too," Weasley muttered, shooting a meaningful look at Potter, who went mysteriously red.

Cedric looked at the three of them, trying to decide if they were being serious. "I'm just nice, is all."

Cedric ran a hand through his hair before continuing on. “Anyway, with all the buzz around the school, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay. I heard that they almost captured Sirius Black, but he managed to slip away.” 

“We’re fine,” Potter said, exchanging another look with his friends. “Just a bit tired. Thank you for visiting, Diggory.”

“Call me Cedric,” Cedric said with a grin. “That’s what my friends call me.”

“Alright,” Potter gave him a small smile back. “But only if you call me Harry.”

“Deal,” Cedric said. “See you guys later. England’s hosting the Quidditch World Cup this summer, so maybe I’ll catch you there?”

“Hopefully,” Harry said. 

“Bye Diggory,” Ron said with a wave.

“Cedric,” he corrected, waving as he left the hospital wing.

Cedric felt lighter than he had in a long time, and he left confident in the friendship that he had worked so hard to cultivate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It might have been early in the morning, but Cedric couldn’t feel more energized as he made his way up the hill to the Portkey. His father had just told him this morning that they would be travelling with the Weasley family, who was also bring Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Cedric grinned as they came into view, his father huffing and puffing behind him. Cedric waved at the trio, earning himself odd looks (and glares, in the case of the Weasley twins) from the other people in their group.

The three of them looked taller than they had when Cedric had last seen them. Cedric was fiercely glad he was out of that awkward 14 year old stage, where your limbs seemed too long. Hermione seemed to be taking puberty the best, while Ron was a bit gangly. Harry seemed uncomfortable in his own skin. He was far too skinny, and his round glasses seemed almost too large for his face. 

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione. Alright?" Cedric asked.

"We're good," Ron answered for them, while Harry looked nervous in an endearing sort of way. "How about you, Cedric?"

"I'm-" 

"Cedric?" One of the Weasley twins sputtered, whirling around to look at Ron. "Since when are you on first name basis with the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Fred."

"Betrayed by our own blood," The other Weasley twin said, adding to the drama. "This was a blow we could never have foresaw."

"You guys are ridiculous," Charlie Weasley said, and Cedric couldn't help but feel warm when Charlie smiled at him. "Hey Cedric."

"Hey Charlie," Cedric replied. He might have gotten over his silly, first year crush, but that didn't mean that Charlie Weasley wasn't still unbelievably fit. "How is Romania treating you?"

Charlie didn't get a chance to reply, because it was at that moment that Cedric's father caught up with them, his face red from exertion.

"Arthur!" Amos Diggory cried happily. "Good to see you, good to see you. And you've brought nearly the whole bunch!"

"Amos," Arthur Weasley greeted warmly, shaking Amos's hand. "It's good to see you as well. You remember my sons, Bill and Charlie. Over there is Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ron's friends Harry and Hermione."

"Good lord, is that Harry Potter?" Amos said, blinking in surprise.

Cedric cringed, and he glanced at Harry in apology. Cedric was surprised to see that Harry didn't blush, though he looked rather uncomfortable all the same. "Cedric told me all about you!"

 _'Delayed reaction blush'_ , Cedric thought to himself as Harry's cheeks finally coloured.

"Can you believe you beat Harry Potter?" Amos said loudly, shocking Cedric into looking at him. "That will be one to tell the grandchildren, that you beat the boy who lived!"

"Dad, it wasn't like that," Cedric said, feeling frustrated. "Harry fell off his broom."

"But  _you_ didn't fall off your broom," Amos said, making Cedric groan.

"The portkey will be leaving soon," Arthur interrupted gruffly, and Cedric was glad for the distraction. They shuffled over to the worn boot, standing in a loose circle.

"Sorry about that," Cedric apologized, ducking so only Harry could hear him. "My dad's a bit...overbearing."

Harry gave a little half shrug, smiling weakly at Cedric. "It's alright."

"Not really," Cedric said, nudging Harry's shoulder. "You're going to want to grab the boot, or you'll be left behind."

It must have been Harry's first time travelling by portkey, because he shot a very confused look up at Cedric before touching the boot. A moment later they were pulled away, heading for Dartmoor.

Cedric's suspicions were confirmed when they arrived, and Harry promptly fell over. Cedric held a hand out for Harry, who took it after a moment’s hesitation. As soon as Harry was vertical, he ripped his hand away quickly, as if Cedric had burned him.

 _'Still angry at me,'_  Cedric told himself with a sigh. 

"Err...I guess we're going that way," Harry said, rubbing his hand. "See ya, Cedric."

"Bye, Harry," Cedric said, following his father in the opposite direction. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Cedric saw Harry, they were already back at Hogwarts, and with all the excitement over the Triwizard Tournament, he rarely got to say anything to Harry except his usual corridor greetings. In fact, it wasn't until the morning that Cedric put his name in the Goblet of Fire that they spoke more than two words to each other, and, for the first time, Harry approached him.

"You're entering the tournament?" Harry's soft voice startled Cedric in the library. Cedric looked up from his Charms textbook to see Harry standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello Harry! I put my name in this morning," Cedric said with a smile. 

"You could get hurt," Harry said reasonably, which irked Cedric.

"I'm not incompetent," Cedric said defensively. 

"I didn't say you were," Harry said quickly, looking abashed. "I just...people have  _died_ during this tournament, and I wouldn't even be saying this if I didn't think you had a  _real_ chance at becoming champion..."

Harry broke off with a groan, both his hands ruffling his already messy hair. Cedric couldn't help the soft smile on his face as he watched Harry, the offhand compliments meaning far more than the raucous cheers of his fellow Hufflepuffs by the Goblet that morning. 

"Thank you," Cedric said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, which caused him to freeze. "What for?” Harry asked.

“Just...for caring.”

“I don’t...that is to say...” Harry stuttered adorably.

“And don’t worry,” Cedric grinned. “There are a lot of people that are more likely to become champion over me. Angelina Johnson is my bet, honestly.”

Cedric removed his hand from Harry’s shoulder, watching him relax physically. Harry gave him a weak smile, hoisting his book bag up on the same shoulder, fiddling with the strap. 

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Harry said finally. “Just, be careful, alright?”

“Promise,” Cedric said solemnly. 

“Good.” Harry nodded once, turning away from Cedric and leaving the library as fast as he came. 

Cedric shook his head fondly as he watched Harry go, turning back to his textbook with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The Great Hall was a buzz of energy as they watched the blue flames flicker from the Goblet of Fire. Cedric couldn’t help the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he waited for the goblet to make its decision.

Suddenly, the flames turned a bright red, and a tongue of flame shot out of the goblet, accompanied by a charred piece of paper. Dumbledore snatched the paper out of the air, long fingers unfolding it with care.

“The champion from Durmstrang...Viktor Krum!” Dumbledore said, his soft voice magically echoing through the hall.

Everyone cheered enthusiastically as Krum stood and made his way to the front of the hall, being directed to a side room. Cedric wasn’t at all surprised that Krum was chosen as a champion, and judging by the rest of the faces he saw, they weren’t surprised either.

As soon as Krum vanished into the room, the goblets flames went read a second time. 

“The champion from Beauxbatons,” Dumbledore said, “Fleur Delacour!”

The crowd cheered just as enthusiastically for Delacour as she followed the path that Krum had taken. While the untrained eye might see her as delicate, Cedric could tell that she would be a formidable fighter.

Once again, the goblet waited until Delacour was gone before tiring red for a third time. Flames shot up dramatically, and Cedric could practically feel the blood pumping through his veins. The charred bit of paper bearing the name for the Hogwarts champion floated down gently.

“The champion from Hogwarts is...” Dumbledore took a pregnant pause, and Cedric was sure that there wasn’t a single person still breathing in the Great Hall. “Cedric Diggory!”

Cedric let out a shocked laugh as the Hufflepuffs went wild around him, a numerous amount of hands patting his back as they urged him to the front of the hall.

Cedric walked slowly, as nearly everyone he passed tried to get up and shake his hand. 

“Congratulations, Mr Diggory,” Dumbledore said as Cedric finally got to the front of the room, a twinkle in his eye. “The goblet chose wisely.”

“Thank you, professor,” Cedric replied, ducking his head. “I will do my best to represent Hogwarts.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.” Dumbledore replies. “Please, join the rest of the Champions in the back room for further instructions.

Cedric nodded, making his way to the door that Delacour and Krum had disappeared behind.

The two other champions looked up when Cedric entered, clearly sizing him up.

“Ah good,” Delacour said at last, “you are zat Hufflepuff boy zat everyone was talking about.”

“Everyone?” Cedric asked.

“Yes,” Delacour said simply.

“You haff many admirers,” Krum said by way of explanation. 

“Not as many as you two, I’m sure,” Cedric replied.

“I would not be too sure of zat,” Delacour said with a smile. “I have seen ze way people follow you with zere eyes.”

“Oh,” Cedric felt his cheeks grow a bit warm from embarrassment. “Well, I had no idea.”

“You are humble,” Krum said gruffly. 

Delacour looked as though she were about to add to Krum’s thought, but something caught her eye.

“Oh, hello little boy,” Delacour said. “Are zey wanting us back in ze hall already?”

Cedric turned around, surprised to see Harry standing there, looking shocked.

“Harry, what’s the matter?” Cedric asked, moving towards him. Harry looked as though he would be ill, his blanched skin making his eyes impossibly green as they started up Cedric in horror.

“I...” Harry began, but he was unable to finish his sentence.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Cedric repeated, reaching out to grab Harry by the shoulders. That seemed to be the wrong thing to do, as Harry winced away, putting some space in between them.

The door banged open, and several officials came through, arguing amongst themselves. One of the officials, (‘ _Bagman_ ’, Cedric’s brain helpfully supplied) broke away from the group.

“Lady, and gentleman,” Bagman said cheerfully. “I present to you the  _fourth_  champion!”

“Is zis a joke?” Delacour asked, looking unamused. 

“I’m afraid not,” Dumbledore said, looking grave. “The goblet has chosen another name...Harry is to compete.”

“But ‘e is just a little boy!” Delacour argued. “‘e cannot compete.”

“There is no other choice,” Dumbledore said. “Once you have been chosen, you can’t back out.”

Cedric looked over at Harry, concerned that the younger boy might faint. Harry's gaze kept roving between himself, Krum, and Delacour, looking sicker with each passing minute. Harry seemed to be sizing them up like the other two champions had done minutes before, but for a different reason.

"This is so exciting!" Bagman said, rubbing his hands together. " _Four_ champions, eh?"

Cedric didn't find it at all exciting, and a quick glance at Delacour and Krum showed that they didn't either. 

If you asked Cedric what he remembered from that meeting, he would be unable to tell you. The instructions seemed to blur together in his mind, the only thing he could focus on was Harry.

Harry, who looked so lost and broken and lonely. Harry, who was curling in on himself as if he wanted to be anywhere else. It was obvious to Cedric that Harry was not responsible for his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. 

As soon as they were released, Harry disappeared faster than any ghost. Cedric ran after him, finally catching up to him in a deserted corridor.

 _'How did your name come out of the goblet,'_  Cedric wanted to ask, but he had to go and mess it up.

"How did you put your name in the goblet?" He asked instead, wincing slightly when Harry's blazing green eyes turned on him, hurt and anger plain as day.

"I didn't!" Harry said hotly. "I don't know who put my name in there, but it wasn't me!"

"Harry-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Harry said, turning away from him.

"Harry, wait!"

But Harry didn't wait, storming around a corner and disappearing from view once again. Cedric swore to himself, feeling like an idiot. Suddenly, the giddiness from becoming champion was replaced with guilt, and the party that was surely taking place in the Hufflepuff common room didn't feel as exciting to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was avoiding him.

Not that Cedric blamed him, the horrible ' _Potter Stinks'_  badges were on nearly everyone's chest, and they were enough to make  _him_ feel nauseated. 

To make matters worse, no one listened when he asked them not to wear the badges. They would laugh, claiming he was being overly humble and that he should get a badge as well. Cedric refused.

It seemed that the closer the first task loomed, the more people gathered around him during one of his breaks. They pestered him about what he thought the first task would be, how he was preparing, and how angry was he at Harry Potter. It was a bit exhausting, to be honest, but Cedric tried to be as friendly as possible, especially when talking about Harry. 

It was during one of these breaks, when the handle to Cedric's book bag snapped, sending his books spilling to the floor.

"Its fine," Cedric waved off the group, gesturing for them to go on. "I've got it."

Cedric had gathered up everything, stuffing it haphazardly into his book bag, when a shadow fell across his line of vision. He looked up, surprised to see Harry looking down at him.

"Harry!" Cedric said, closing the bag and standing in a hurry. "How are-"

"Dragons," Harry blurted out, looking guilty. 

"What?" Cedric frowned.

"The first task...its dragons," Harry explained, and Cedric felt as though something icy had dropped into his stomach.

"Dragons?" Cedric repeated, "Are you sure?"

"I saw them," Harry confirmed. "There are four. One for each of us. I think we'll need to get past them. Fleur and Krum already know, and I didn't think it was fair that you didn't."

"Harry..." Cedric said, feeling touched. Even though Harry was angry with, he still managed to come and warn Cedric.

"It's nothing," Harry dismissed. "I just wanted to even the playing field."

"I told them to stop wearing the badges," Cedric said quickly, before Harry could disappear again. "And...I believe you. About you not putting your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"You...you do?" Harry asked, his guard dropping slightly. 

"I do. I always have," Cedric said. "I saw how nervous you were after your name was drawn, there's no way you put your name in."

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, looking as though some weight was finally lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, Cedric."

"Nothing to thank me for," Cedric said with a shrug. 

"You're the only one," Harry said, sounding defeated. "Well, you and Hermione."

"What about Ron?" Cedric asked.

"Nope." Harry's face went hard. "He's a right prat. He thinks I'm being an attention seeking-"

"Harry," Cedric interrupted, gripping both of Harry's shoulders. Harry broke off, looking oddly flustered. "He's your best mate, he'll come around. But  _he's_ the prat if he can't see how stressed you are, and he doesn't deserve your anger right now."

Harry swallowed thickly, before nodding once. "Thank you, Cedric."

"What are friends for?" Cedric said, hoisting his book bag under his arm as he pulled away from Harry. "I better get to Transfiguration, or McGonagall will give me detention for life."

"I doubt that," Harry said, looking far happier than he had in ages. "Everyone likes you."

"Everyone?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who was suddenly flushing.

"You know, cause you're nice, and smart, and popular," Harry muttered, scuffing his shoes. "You know what I mean."

Cedric chuckled softly, ducking his head humbly. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think the same about you. That you're nice, smart, and popular."

"I'm not so popular right now," Harry muttered. 

"Yeah, well, people are finicky. They'll come around."

Cedric grinned before turning away and walking towards the transfiguration classroom, feeling lighter than he had in a month. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cedric had never been more nervous in his life, and judging by the paleness of his fellow champions, he wasn't alone in that sentiment. 

"Gather round, gather round!" Bagman was a stark contrast to the rest of the occupants in the tent, his jolly tone almost grating. "Come forward and draw out of the bag!"

Delacour went first, reaching into the bag and pulling out a figurine with a Common Welsh Green with a little number 2 hanging around its neck. The grim determination on her and Krum's face where there should be surprise confirmed to Cedric that they had known about the task as well, and Cedric was fiercely thankful to Harry for warning him ahead of time.

Cedric reached into the bag next, pulling out Swedish Short Snout with a number 1, and his stomach swooped at that, unsure if he was glad to get the task out of the way, or if he was hoping for a bit more time to prepare.

Krum went next, choosing the Chinese Fireball, and finally Harry, who pulled out a-

"Hungarian Horntail.," Cedric said as he frowned at the fierce looking dragon, who was nearly twice the size of everyone else's. 

"I wish I was surprised," Harry muttered, watching as the little dragon crawled around on his palm.

"You have absolutely rotten luck," Cedric agreed, earning a weak smile from Harry. "But you'll do great, I know you will."

"Mr Diggory, you're up first." Bagman said jovially. 

"Good luck, Cedric," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Cedric said. "Good luck to you too."

The details of Cedric's task seemed to blur together, the cheering of the crowd blending with the Swedish Short Snout's roar as his body went into autopilot. He hadn't even realised how badly he had been burned until he was being ushered into the medical tent with the golden egg clasped securely under his arm.

Cedric was able to watch Delacour and Krum through the tent as Madam Pomfrey applied a burn salve to his face. 

Thankfully she was done by the time Harry's round came up, or he would have driven Madam Pomfrey crazy with trying to escape her ministrations to watch. He scrambled off the cot as soon as she was done, making it in time to see Harry walking into the arena.

Cedric was shocked at how calm Harry looked as he stood facing the Horntail. Cedric couldn't read Harry's lips as he chose his spell, but he did recognize the wand movement as belonging to the summoning spell. 

 _'Is he trying to_ accio  _the egg?'_  Cedric wondered. ' _There's no way it could be that easy'_.

A moment later, everything made sense. Harry's firebolt came soaring down from the castle, and Harry mounted it quickly, taking off towards the dragon.

Harry was always impressive on a broom, but this was an entirely new level. Harry swooped around the dragon, dodging the wickedly sharp claws as if he had done it a million times before.

Cedric winced as the Horntail swung its tail at Harry, one of the horns catching Harry's arm. 

"He flies very vell," Krum said, startling Cedric.

"Yeah," Cedric said, feeling an odd sort of pride swell in his chest. "He really does."

Harry circled higher and higher, drawing the dragon up and away from her nest. As soon as she began to take flight, Harry dived, catching the egg in a spectacular move that left even Krum speechless.

The crowd went wild, and Cedric watched as Harry was ushered to the medical tent to get his nasty scratch from the horntail patched up. Cedric hung back until Madam Promfrey had finished her fussing, knowing that she would never forgive him if Cedric interrupted. As soon as she left, Cedric crept in.

"Harry, you were incredible!" Cedric greeted. 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Cedric, and it was at that moment he realised that half his face was covered in the orange healing salve. 

"Err...I got a bit burnt," Cedric said, gesturing to his face. "Nothing too bad, but I'll have to walk around like this for the rest of the day."

"Only you could make that look-" Harry cut himself off with a cough, "How did you get burnt?"

Cedric wondered exactly Harry was going to say about his rather ridiculous looking face, but he let the subject change all the same. "I changed a boulder into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked for the most part, but she caught me in the end."

"That's still brilliant!" Harry said, and Cedric felt his stomach swoop the same way it had when Harry had been praised on his flying. "You had to have impressed the judges."

"Not as much as you," Cedric said, feeling warm. "You and Krum are tied for the lead."

"Really?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"Really." Cedric said, feeling pinned by Harry's green gaze. It was at that moment that Hermione and Ron interrupted them, and Cedric wasn't sure if he was relieved, or disappointed.

“See ya, Cedric,” Harry said before turning to Ron and Hermione.

Cedric left the tent as Ron began his apology, the tent magically muffling the rest of their conversation.

That was the moment that realisation struck Cedric, and he froze in his place as he connected the dots in his head. The odd swooping sensation when Harry complimented him. The pride. The hurt when Harry had avoided him. It was no different than when Cedric had been a  first year and Charlie Weasley had been kind to him.

This was not the best time to realise that one had a crush on Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make GOF all one chapter, but as you can see, that did NOT happen lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric decided immediately that he wouldn’t act on his crush. While the wizarding world never cared about sexual orientation, Cedric was aware muggleborn wizards could have odd reactions to it, and everyone knew Harry had been raised by muggles.

But even if he hadn’t, or even if his muggle family was more open minded, that didn’t mean Harry liked boys, let alone Cedric. There were plenty of good looking blokes at Hogwarts, and it would be impossible to compete with all of them.

And it would be foolish to tell Harry when they were in the midst of competing against each other during the Triwizard Tournament. So really, it was everyone’s best interest that Cedric kept quiet. Or he tried to, at least. Most of his friends in Hufflepuff didn’t notice anything odd, but his childhood friend, Cho Chang had always been overly observant. 

A week after the first task, Cho had pulled him aside after a potions lesson that Hufflepuffs shared with Ravenclaws. Cedric ignored the catcalls they received as they went, and Cho shoved him into the first deserted classroom she found. 

“Okay, what’s up, Ced?” Cho said the moment the door closed. 

“What do you mean?” Cedric asked, shuffling his feet a bit. 

“You do realise that I know you, right?” Cho asked. “You have that same look on your face that you had during your third year when you decided to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cedric huffed. 

“Sure you do,” Cho grinned mischievously. “You tried to claim that you tried out purely for the love of the sport, but I knew that a certain Gryffindor keeper was your main reason.”

“Wood was very talented!” Cedric exclaimed hotly. 

“And cute,” Cho winked. “Now spill. Who is it this time?”

“No one,” Cedric insisted. 

“Please,” Cho rolled her eyes. “Is it Krum? He’s pretty fit.”

“No, it’s not Krum,” Cedric snorted. “And, I’m not telling you.”

Cho crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. 

“Fine,” Cedric sighed. “It’s Harry. I like Harry.”

Ooo!” Cho brightened. “I figured that it would be a few years before you realised you liked him. You know, after he’s gotten out of his awkward, gangly stage.”

“What are you talking about?” Cedric asked.

“Oh, I knew that you would like him,” Cho laughed. “You get this fond smile whenever people talk about him.”

Cedric groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Have I really been that obvious?”

“Well, to me, yes.” Cho shrugged. “Everyone else? Not so much.”

Cedric sighed in relief, “thank god.”

“But you are going to tell him, right?” Cho asked.

“Of course not!” Cedric exclaimed. “Why would I do something as ridiculous as that?”

“Asking him out?” Cho frowned. “Why would that be ridiculous?”

“For one, he doesn’t like me,” Cedric said. “And he was raised by muggles. You know how weird they can get with same sex relationships.”

“Just because one muggleborn yelled at you when you told them you had a crush...”

“He kept saying “ _I’m not gay_ ” like it was a bad thing, Cho,” Cedric pouted. “But that’s beside the point.”

“No, the point is that you’re scared,” Cho said, poking Cedric shoulder. “And you shouldn’t be. You’re the most popular bloke in your year.”

“I’m not-”  
“Hush, yes you are.” Cho interrupted him, looking fierce. “You’re popular, and kind, and  _ridiculously_  attractive, and Harry would be lucky to date someone like you.”

"Thank you, Cho," Cedric said. "But I just...I can't. We're competing against each other...he'd hate me."

"Boys," Cho mumbled, sounding defeated. "What about the Yule Ball? You could ask him to dance with you!"

"We'll see," Cedric said. 

"You can pass it off as platonic dancing," Cho said. "I'll be there as well, so that will make it less awkward. And we can invite his other friends to join us as well."

"That could work," Cedric admitted, his insides squirming at the thought. 

"Baby steps," Cho said happily. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, I think there's something I should tell you," Cho said as Cedric picked her up at the Ravenclaw common room entrance for the Yule Ball. Cedric snorted as people around them started to gossip. He never hid the fact that he was gay, but they all seemed to conveniently forget that.

"Is everything alright?" Cedric asked.

"It's Harry." Cho looked guilty. "He...um, he asked me to the Yule Ball."

It felt as though something cold and heavy dropped into Cedric's stomach, and suddenly, he didn't want to go to the Yule Ball very much. 

"Ced-"

"It's fine," Cedric said. "It's a good thing I didn't say anything, really."

"I'm sorry," Cho said. 

"Cho, it's not your fault that you're so good looking," Cedric said. "And really, if Harry has a crush on you, then he's got good taste."

Cho nudged him, relaxing slightly as they made their way towards the Great Hall. It wasn't long before they found themselves surrounded by other students, their dress robes looking impeccable. Cedric and Cho were directed to stand to the side, where Delacour and Davies were waiting, while the other students filtered through the doors.

Harry and another Gryffindor girl joined them a moment later, and Cedric winced when Harry sent a hurt sort of glare in his and Cho's direction. 

"Hi there, Harry," Cho said, trying to break the ice. "And...Parvati, right?"

"That’s right." The Gryffindor girl, Parvati, said cheerfully. She was quite beautiful, and Cedic felt that same swoop of jealousy that he had felt when Cho mentioned that Harry had asked her to the ball.

"Your dress robes are beautiful," Cho gushed, nudging Cedric subtly.

"They look lovely," Cedric agreed, which made Parvati blush prettily. "And Harry, you too. I mean, your robes look handsome, not pretty."

Harry's cheeks reddened at that, and his gaze darted between Cho and Cedric, an odd sort of look. "Thank you, Cedric."

It was at that moment that Krum and his date decided to join him. It took Cedric several moments that the pretty witch in periwinkle blue robes was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, you look lovely!" Cedric said, and Hermione blushed just as brightly as Parvati and Harry had earlier. 

"Thank you, Cedric," Hermione said, beaming at all of them. 

"What happened to your teeth," Harry blurted out, making everyone look over at him. Even Roger Davies looked away from Delacour, which seemed to be a mean feat. 

"Err... I just mean..."

Hermione laughed softly, not looking bothered at all. "After the incident with Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey shrunk down my teeth, and I didn't see any harm in letter them get just a bit smaller..."

"I thought you vere beautiful before, too," Krum said, his eyes soft. Hermione giggled, ducking her head bashfully. 

Cedric glanced over at Harry, who looked pleased for his friend. When Harry glanced back over at him, Cedric looked away quickly, pretending to be interested in brushing a fleck off his dress robes.

"Champions, if you please," McGonagall interrupted them, gesturing for them to line up. "Heads high, you're representing your schools."

The eight of them followed McGonagall, entering the Great Hall to much applause. They took their positions in the centre of the hall, and when the music began, they started to dance.

Cedric tried to keep his eyes on Cho while they danced, but he couldn't help but look up whenever he saw a flash of jet black hair cross his vision. It seemed like Harry had the same issue, for their eyes kept meeting as they danced across the ballroom.

 _'Probably watching Cho_ ', Cedric thought to himself bitterly.

Cedric mentally slapped himself at that thought. Really, just because he had a crush on Harry didn't mean that he owned him, and Harry was allowed to like anyone he wanted. Plus, it was only a crush, and Cedric would get over it quickly.

He hoped.

The music came to a halt, and so did the four champions, bowing graciously to an applauding crowd. They were then ushered to the front of the room, where the feast would begin. Cedric wasn't sure if he was happy that he found himself sitting between Harry and Cho or not.

"I don't think I've spoken to you in ages," Cedric said, trying to break the ice as the food appeared on their plates magically.

"It's been a while," Harry agreed somewhat stiffly.

"How are you coming with the egg?" Cedric asked.

"Err...good. Yeah, really good." Harry said.

"Excellent, maybe we can work on it together," Cedric said cheerfully.

"Why don't you work on it with your new girlfriend," Harry replied.

"What?" Cedric frowned, glancing back at Cho, who was chatting amicably with Hermione Granger on her other side. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Harry gave Cedric an odd look, his gaze darting between Cedric and Cho. "No?"

"Cho isn't my girlfriend," Cedric said hurriedly. "She's just a friend."

"But...you  _want_ her to be your girlfriend, right?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Decidedly not," Cedric muttered, gathering up the courage to do the right thing. "Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Cho mentioned that you asked her to Yule Ball?"

Harry looked at Cedric in a panic, choking slightly on the food he had just stuffed into his mouth. He nodded once, looking wary.

"Harry, if you want to ask Cho out...you should just do it," Cedric said, ignoring that terrible sinking in his chest. "You guys would be cute together."

"Eat quicker, so we can get to dancing," Cho interrupted them, nudging Cedric.

Cedric snorted, stuffing an overlarge bite into his mouth. "Happeh?"

"Ecstatic," Cho deadpanned. 

Cedric looked over at Harry, who looked the happiest Cedric had seen him all night. He shot Harry a grin, who returned it before finishing off his meal. Cedric followed suit, setting his plate down just as the table vanished. 

"I'll go find Ron and Padma," Harry told Parvati, disappearing into the crowd quickly. Cedric looped an arm over Parvati's shoulder in Harry's absence, steering her towards Cho, Krum, and Hermione. 

"Join us until Harry gets back," Cedric said, which made Parvati giggle. "Hopefully he, Ron, and Padma won't be long."

A minute later, Padma joined their group, but Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Cedric frown, scanning the crowd around them, but to no avail.

"I'm going to go looking for Harry and Ron," Cedric told Cho, who merely nodded once. Cedric weaved his way through the crowds, waving every so often as people called his name in greeting.

It didn't take long to find the pair of Gryffindor’s, who were huddled towards the wall and away from the newly dancing crowd. Harry looked as though he were trying to convince Ron of something, while Ron was pouting in his chair, horrible dress robes clashing with his bright red hair. 

"Hey there, Ron!" Cedric said, startling the pair of them. Cedric plopped down on Ron's free side, grinning at him. "Come join our group."

"No thanks," Ron said sourly, looking down at the frilly cuffs of his robes. He looked as if he were trying to hide his insecurity behind a wall of anger. Cedric glanced up at Harry, who looked like he had fought a losing battle.

"Harry, you go join the group, Ron and I will be there soon," Cedric said. Both Ron and Harry frowned at him, but Harry stood after a moment, patting Ron on the shoulder once before heading towards the group.

Cedric watched him go, wondering if he would take the opportunity to dance with Cho while Cedric was gone. The idea made his heart hurt a bit, so he tried to block the thought with his new mantra: ' _It's just a crush, it's just a crush, it's just a c-'_

"Cedric?" Ron interrupted his thoughts, and Cedric glanced back at him, trying not to flush. Judging by the knowing look on Ron's face, he wasn't sure he succeeded. 

"Sorry, just...distracted," Cedric covered poorly. "Look, I know this is about Hermione."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said, his voice an octave higher than normal. "I don't know-"

"Save it, Ron," Cedric interrupted. "This thing between you and Hermione is Hogwarts worst kept secret."

"Definitely not the worst kept," Ron muttered, his ears turning red. 

"Anyway," Cedric continued, ignoring Ron, "if you want to impress Hermione, sulking won't do it."

"Why would I want to impress her?" Ron spluttered, "It's just...she's...she's fraternizing with the enemy."

"Technically you are too," Cedric said. "I'm competing against Harry too."

"That's different!" Ron argued. "You're competing for Hogwarts as well!"

"Still," Cedric shrugged. "I'm a competitor. You don't seem to have any issues being seen with me."

Ron sighed, his body slumping slightly. "So, I'm just supposed to go and dance with you, and pretend that nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah," Cedric said. "If you sit and sulk all night, both you and she will be miserable. But if you go out and have fun, then she'll remember this as a positive night."

"Well, what would you know?" Ron said grumpily. "You could have any girl you want, even if you weren't so bloody nice."

"Well, I don't want girls," Cedric snorted. "So that's rather a moot point."

"You like wizards?" Ron asked, a triumphant gleam in his eye. "Excellent!"

"And you're under the impression that all women like to date jerks," Cedric continued. "Which isn't the case."

"They don't?" Ron frowned. "Then why is Hermione here with Krum?"

"Krum is a nice bloke," Cedric rolled his eyes. "Just because you're jealous of him, doesn't make him a jerk, and you know it."

Ron sighed heavily, leaning his head back to glare at the ceiling. "How do I know that you're not saying  _that_ because you have a crush on Krum too?"

"Because I don't have a crush on Krum," Cedric said. Ron raised his head to give Cedric a disbelieving look. 

"Oh, he's fit," Cedric snorted. "But I like people for more than that. Take Charlie for example-"

"You have a crush on Charlie?" Ron's eyes widened. " _Ugh!_ "

" _Had_ ," Cedric corrected. "But he's a good example of what I like. Kind, funny, bold-"

"A Gryffindor seeker..." Ron filled in nonchalantly, making Cedric sputter.

"That's...how did you...what I mean to say is..."

"So you  _do_ like one of the champions!" Ron looked pleased with himself.

"You never asked if I liked a champion," Cedric said weakly, "Just if I liked Krum."

"Semantics," Ron waved his hand dismissively. "You have to tell Harry."

"No!" Cedric said, "He'll think it's some kind of...of...trick or something to make him lose. You  _can't_ tell him!"

"Come on, Cedric!" Ron said. "He-"

"If you tell Harry, I'll tell Hermione how you feel," Cedric said stubbornly.

Ron gaped at him, his expression flickering between several different emotions before settling on resigned. "Fine."

"Thank you," Cedric sighed. "Now let’s go and join our friends, hm?"

"Yeah, alright," Ron nodded, and they both stood up, straitening their robes as they did. Ron started towards the group, and Cedric started to follow him before he was distracted by a gruff voice.

"Yeah, I heard the screeching in those eggs," they said, and Cedric turned around to see Professor Moody chatting with a clearly drunk Professor Sinistra. He didn't seem to have noticed Cedric, who was partially obscured by a pillar nearby. 

"Horrible things," Sinistra agreed, blinking at the dancing students around her.

"If I were to guess, I would think it was mermaids," Moody said. "They sound horrible above water, but when they're fully submerged..."

"One of the pros of the Slytherin common room," Sinistra replied. "You could hear the mermaids in the lake...oh, their singing...it was beautiful."

' _Mermaids_ ', Cedric thought, stunned. ' _I'll have to try submerging the egg.._.'

He would have to tell Harry, of course. Not just because of Cedric's feelings for him, but Harry had let him know about the dragons for the first task, and Cedric owed him.

Cedric hurried away from the two professors, searching for his friends in the crowd. He found them fairly quickly, and he was pleased to see that Ron had found himself between Hermione and Cho, and was having a great time already. Cedric sidled in next to Harry, who was laughing at something Krum was telling him. His breath caught in his throat when Harry glanced over at him, laughter still sparkling in his green eyes.

"Cedric!" Harry said cheerfully. "I thought I was going to have to send a search party after you!"

"I got a bit distracted, but I'm here now," Cedric grinned, reminding himself to tell Harry about the egg later.

They danced as a group for several songs, only breaking off when the songs slowed down. Cedric encouraged Harry to dance with Cho, taking Parvati for a spin on the dance floor. Cedric was able to tamp down any sore feelings when he caught sight of Krum whirling Ron past him, who looked amused, confused, and pleased all at once.

Cho, seeing the two boys dancing together, took the opportunity to swap partners with Cedric, spinning Harry into his arms, and Parvati  _out_ like she had practiced the move a hundred times.

"Oh," Cedric said, blinking down at Harry, who was now in his arms. 

"Hi," Harry responded, cheeks reddening. 

"Actually, I wanted to mention something to you," Cedric said, beginning to lead Harry in a slow waltz. 

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I...err...overhead Professor Moody talking to Professor Sinistra," Cedric said, leaning forward so he could whisper into his ear. “They were talking about our eggs. They seem to think that the screeching is the sound of mermaids.”

“Mermaids!” Harry exclaimed in Cedric’s ear, making him supress a shiver. “How do we decipher it?”

“Well, it sounds like they can only be heard properly under water,” Cedric said. “So, we’d have to stick it under water.”

“What, like take a dip in the black lake?” Harry asked, making Cedric laugh softly.

“Decidedly not,” Cedric said. “We can always work on it in the Prefects bathroom.”

“I’m not a prefect though,” Harry said.

“Yeah, but you can come with me.”

“Take a bath…together?” Harry asked.

Cedric choked slightly, “I mean, we can wear swim trunks and stuff…”

Harry relaxed slightly. “Excellent. Maybe we can get together next week or something.”

“Perfect,” Cedric said, waltzing them back towards their group of friends.

After a few more songs, their group started to break away. Parvati and Padma were each asked to dance by Beauxbatons boys, Ron and Hermione (much to Cedric’s delight) had started dancing together nearby, and Krum was entertaining a Hufflepuff seventh year, who was madly blushing.

Of course, Harry and Cho started dancing together as well, leaving Cedric momentarily alone.

  _‘This is a good thing,’_ Cedric thought as he accepted an offer to dance from a fifth year Slytherin girl. _'Harry deserves to be happy.'_

So why did it hurt so much?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me last chapter: So, you'll just put the second and third task in chapter 3  
> me this chapter: Bitch you thought
> 
> So like, there is definitely more chapters that what I originally thought. I wish I could pretend to be surprised.  
> I hope you enjoyed! If you see any mistakes, let me know. About 98% of this was written on a phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric sent Harry an owl the morning after the Yule Ball, asking him when the best time would be to work on their eggs. Harry responded immediately, sending a letter back with his beautiful, snowy owl.

Cedric gave her a treat before opening the letter, pleased to see Harry's scrawl suggesting an evening a few days later. He sent a letter back with Harry's owl right away, confirming that that evening worked for him as well.

That evening, Cedric gathered his swim trunks and his golden egg before heading towards the prefect bathrooms. 

Cedric was about halfway there, when he accidentally got caught in one of Peeves traps. He only managed to stifle a shout when he suddenly found himself hanging upside down, his egg and swim trunks falling to the floor. Thankfully, the egg stayed shut, though Peeves cackling was loud enough to make up for the silence of the egg.

"What do we have here?" Peeves said gleefully. "Ooo, an ickle Huffly-puff!"

"Peeves, I'm a prefect," Cedric said, trying to hold his robes up as he was lazily spun in the air. "I'm allowed to be in the corridor at night."

"For prefect duties, not bathing duties," Peeves sang, bouncing around him.

"For  _any_ duties," Cedric sighed, wishing he had the forethought to have brought his wand. "Please, Peeves. I'm rather behind in trying to figure out this egg..."

But Peeves wasn't listening to him. He kept sending wind gusts at Cedric's robes, trying to get him to embarrass himself by showing off his pants to the corridor. Cedric was grateful that he and Harry had chosen such a late time, because that meant there was no one around to witness his embarrassment.

"Peeves!" A familiar deep voice echoed in the corridor, and Cedric tried to twist around to see the owner of the voice. 

"Mr Bloody Baron, sir!" Peeve halted his motions at once, springing to attention. 

Cedric sighed in relief. The Bloody Baron was the only person, alive or dead, that had full control over Peeves. 

"What are you doing to this prefect?" The voice said as Cedric's ever-rotating form faced the source of the voice. Oddly, there was no one there.

"I was just having a little bit of fun," Peeves sounded dejected. "You're invisible again. Why are-"

"What have I said about questioning me about being invisible?" The Bloody Baron admonished. "Now let this prefect go, and be on your way. I have business on this floor tonight."

Peeves bowed low, swooping down and blowing a raspberry at Cedric before releasing him. 

Cedric managed to spin himself just enough so he landed on his back instead of his head. He let out a groan, closing his eyes after Peeves vanished. After laying there for a few seconds to regain his breath, Cedric opened his eyes, jumping when he saw Harry looking down at him.

Or rather, Harry's head. The rest of him was completely invisible. Cedric wondered briefly if The Bloody Baron was playing a trick on him, before dismissing it entirely.

"Err...hello," Harry said after a moment, "Alright there?"

"Better now," Cedric said, grinning at Harry as he sat up. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"It was no trouble," Harry replied, and Cedric could tell that he was shrugging modestly, even though his shoulders were invisible. 

"It was brilliant." Cedric grabbed his egg, tucking it under his arm. "I can't believe you managed to mimic The Bloody Baron so well!"

"I've had practice," Harry replied.

"Of course you have," Cedric chuckled, straightening his robes. "I suppose that is an invisibility cloak. Is this how you, Ron, and Hermione manage to get up to so much mischief?"

Harry grinned at that, his head suddenly turning as invisible as the rest of him. Cedric chuckled, turning on his heel and walking towards the prefects bathrooms. "If you're worried I'll turn you in, you're sorely mistaken."

"Isn't that what prefects do?" Harry's voice answered from beside him. It was odd, hearing Harry, but unable to see him.

"Well, I never caught you out of bed," Cedric said. "So I can't really reprimand you for past excursions." 

"And what about now?" Harry's voice asked. "It's definitely past curfew."

"It's the holidays," Cedric replied. "And official champion business."

They stopped in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and Harry's head appeared once more to peek up at Cedric. Cedric flashed him a smile before giving the password.

"Pine fresh."  
The doors to the prefect’s bathroom swung open, revealing the large bath, and hundreds of taps. Cedric heard Harry gasp beside him, the invisibility cloak slipping off to reveal the rest of Harry. 

"Technically, only prefects, Head Boy and Girl, and Quidditch captains are allowed to use this bathroom," Cedric said, "But seeing as I have two of those titles, I figure that means I can bring a guest."

"How often do you bring a guest?" Harry asked.

"Never," Cedric laughed softly. "I just made that up now."

"Well, does that make me Hufflepuff quidditch captain?" Harry teased.

"I'd rather give up being a prefect than quidditch captain!" Cedric exclaimed, faux scandalized. He tugged off his yellow and black tie, setting both the tie and his egg down on a bench. "Anyway, you'll  _definitely_ be Gryffindor quidditch captain in the near future. You can't have  _both_ teams."

Cedric turned away when he realised that Harry was removing his own robes, but he needn't have to; Harry came prepared, and was wearing his swim trunks underneath. Really, Cedric probably should have done the same thing, especially when he realised-

"Damn it," Cedric cursed quietly, looking around for his swim trunks.

"What is it?" Harry asked behind him. Cedric could hear him messing around with the different faucets, the smells of different scents dancing around his head.

"Uh...I think Peeves nicked my swim trunks," Cedric said.

"You don't have them?"

"I did," Cedric sighed. "But I don't remember seeing them after you came to my rescue."

"Oh." There was a brief moment of silence, and then, "You can go without them, if you want. I mean, if you're comfortable with that."

Cedric turned around to peer at Harry, who was facing resolutely away from him. The back of Harry's neck was a bright red, and his shoulders were stiff.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. You know, with quidditch and everything." Harry continued, fiddling with a knob on one of the faucets. "Not that I'd be looking or anything!"

"I'm fine with it, if you are," Cedric said. "I don't want to make  _you_  uncomfortable either."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly, and before Cedric could suggest that Harry was most certainly  _not_ fine with it, Harry jumped into the bath. "Come on! The water is fine."

Cedric snorted as he watched Harry float on a thick layer of bubbles, his lean frame barely making a dent in the foam. Cedric could tell that Harry wouldn't be this lean forever, as thick muscles were starting to make an appearance in his arms and stomach.

Cedric swallowed thickly before looking away. It wasn't a good idea to be thinking so hard on Harry's body when he was going to have to be naked in front of him. 

Cedric pulled off his robes and pants quickly, grabbing his egg and setting it by the bath before jumping in as well. 

Harry kept his back turned until Cedric was safely in the bath. When Harry turned around, he took one look at Cedric, and went completely scarlet.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked, concerned. 

"Yes!" Harry's voice cracked slightly. "Just...hot. The bath is hot."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was still relaxing on top of the foam, and couldn't possibly feel the heat of the water. Harry coughed at that, burrowing his way through to the water in lieu of answering. Harry came up a moment later, black hair slicked back, the bubbles creating a hat on his head. 

Cedric followed suit, diving under the water momentarily. When he resurfaced, Harry's bubble hat was gone, and his glasses were set neatly beside his own egg.

"Alright, you ready to do this?" Cedric asked, smoothing back his own wet hair.

"No time like the present," Harry said, looking everywhere but Cedric.

Cedric waded over to his egg, grabbing it before returning to Harry. "We can give both eggs a try, just to make sure they're the same. But let’s start with one."

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

Cedric lowered the egg into the water, opening it slowly in case it screeched again. Instead, he could hear muffled music playing under the surface.

"I can't understand what it's saying," Harry said. "But it's an improvement from before."

"Maybe we have to be under the water too?" Cedric thought aloud, closing the egg. "Come on, dive under, and I'll reopen it.

Cedric ducked under the water, opening his eyes to confirm Harry was underwater before reopening the egg. Instead of the horrible wail and the muffled music, a beautiful chorus poured from the egg instead.

 

_‘Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching, ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect’s black  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.’  

 

Harry and Cedric resurfaced with a gasp, pushing their soaking wet hair out of their eyes. 

"Did you catch all of that?" Harry asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Come seek us where our voices sound..." Cedric repeated.

_"_ Us...that must be the mermaids," Harry mused. "So we'll have to go to them...the black lake, then."

"There are mermaids there," Cedric confirmed. "What else did it say?"

He dived under again, please to see Harry followed him a second time as he played the song over again.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss," Harry said as soon as they resurfaced. "So, we'll have to go looking for something they've taken." Cedric responded.

"But how are we supposed to go looking for it?" Harry asked. "I can barely hold my breath for the whole song, let alone...how long to we have?"

"But past an hour – the prospect’s black. Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back." Cedric quoted. "That'll be the challenge, of course. To figure out a way to be underwater for an hour."

"Besides trying to find whatever they've taken," Harry said. "A double challenge."

"Makes sense," Cedric said. "They have to make the second task harder."

"But how will we know what they've taken?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's something you'll _'sorely miss'_." Cedric said. "What will you sorely miss?"

"I don't know, my Firebolt?" Harry frowned when Cedric chuckled at that. "Alright, what would you sorely miss, then?"

"Well, for me, it would be people," Cedric said thoughtfully. "My parents, Cho..."

"Cho," Harry repeated dully. 

"Oh, Harry, we talked about that," Cedric said. "I'm not interested in Cho like that."

"I just don't get why not," Harry said, a bit hotly. "She's probably the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Who  _are_ you interested in, if not Cho?"

"I don't know why that matters," Cedric said. "That means you get to date her."

"I don't... have time to date her," Harry said hesitantly. "But that's not the point. The whole school thinks you two would be perfect together. You're both smart, and funny, and attractive..."

"Thank you for the compliments, Harry," Cedric smiled fondly at him. "But it's not that easy. Cho is one of my very best friends, and yes, she's pretty, but I'm just not attracted to her."

"Then who?" Harry asked insistently. "There must be someone."

"Well, technically there doesn't have to be." Cedric said, stalling. "There are people that are aromantic, or asexual, or both."

"Aromantic? Asexual?" Harry frowned. "What are those?"

"Well, aromantic is absence of romantic attraction, and asexual is absence of sexual attraction." Cedric explained. 

"Are you..." Harry began to ask, finally meeting Cedric's eye.

"No, I'm not." Cedric said. "I'm g-"   

"Ooo!" A high voice interrupted, causing both Cedric and Harry to jump. Cedric looked over to see a ghost of a 14 year old Ravenclaw. She was watching them, a pleased look on her face. "We have two prefects in the bath today. Oh, but one isn't a prefect!"

"Myrtle?" Harry coughed, clutching at his chest. "What are you doing here??"

"You know her?" Cedric asked, bending low to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Long story," Harry murmured back. "We spent some time brewing a potion in her toilet."

"Toilet?" Cedric asked, realising who the ghost was. "Oh, you're Myrtle Warren! You haunt the girls’ toilet on the second floor."

"You know who I am?" Myrtle asked, looking both flattered and suspicious. 

"Of course," Cedric said. "The Hufflepuff girls speak very fondly of you."

"You're making fun of me," Myrtle said, though it was more of a question.

"He's not," Harry said, "He's just very charming."

"I'm charming?" Cedric asked, turning to look at Harry in confusion.

This seemed to placate Myrtle, who nodded. "Yes, I had heard he was, but most people come to make fun of me. Especially boys as handsome as he is."

"Handsome?" Cedric repeated. Both Harry and Myrtle looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Err...never mind."

 "How long have you been watching us?" Harry asked, turning away from Cedric once more.

"Long enough," Myrtle said. Cedric shifted his egg subtly so that covered any important bits, though it was probably far too late. 

"What exactly are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I get bored in my toilet, so I visit the other ones sometimes, “Myrtle said. "And I was going to help you out, if you needed it. It took Viktor Krum ages to work out the egg."

"Krum?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yes," Myrtle said cheerfully. "He went swimming with his egg in the lake. He had to listen to it about ten times."

"Well, thank you for offering to help, but we really have it here," Cedric said. 

"Yeah, thank you, Myrtle," Harry said, nodding.

"You don't want me to stick around?" Myrtle asked, looking hurt.

"We do," Cedric said quickly. "Only, we're getting out soon, and I'm very much naked."

"I know," Myrtle said simply, making Cedric shrink down in the water until he was covered up to his neck. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That just made it worse," Cedric mumbled, mortified. Harry didn't seem to know where to look, his eyes darting towards Cedric, before looking away just as fast.

"Thank you, Myrtle." Harry said, sounding a bit strangled. "But please..."

"Oh fine," Myrtle sniffed dramatically. "I'll go, but only if you promise to come visit me."

"We promise," Harry and Cedric said at the same time. 

Looking satisfied, Myrtle disappeared through the taps. Cedric let out a sigh of relief before standing once again.

"That was..." Cedric trailed off, unsure how to describe that encounter. 

"Myrtle," Harry finished. "That was Myrtle."

"Too right," Cedric huffed a laugh. He waded over to the side of the tub, placing his egg on the edge before hoisting himself out of the water.

Harry started to violently cough behind him, and Cedric whipped around to see that Harry had accidentally inhaled some bubbles. 

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, so worried about Harry that he almost forgot- "Oh, crap. Sorry, let me just...towel..."

He found a towel, wrapping it around his waist quickly before turning back to Harry. "Sorry about that. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Harry wheezed slightly. "Actually, you know, would it be alright if I just...stay in here for a while. You know, mull over...everything?"

"Of course," Cedric said. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry said, before diving under the water.

Cedric got dressed quickly, grabbing his egg and waving a final goodbye to Harry before leaving the prefects bathroom. 

_'Well, tonight could have gone better,'_


	5. Chapter 5

"They've taken Ron and Hermione," Was the first thing Harry said to Cedric the morning of the second task. Harry had practically run in to him on the way down to breakfast.

"What, who?" Cedric shook his head in confusion.

"Ron and Hermione!" Harry repeated.

"I know who they are," Cedric said, placating. "I meant, who took them?"

"What you'll sorely miss! They...they...the mermaids...the tournament organizers....I don't know." Harry started to pace, looking frantic. "They took people and stuck them in the stupid lake."

"Wait...are you sure?" Cedric asked.

"Yes!" Harry stopped in front of him. "Both Ron and Hermione were summoned to McGonagall yesterday, and they never came back. And this morning, Dobby told me they took my Wheezy, and that I had to get him back."

"Wait, Dobby?" Cedric was confused.

"He's a house elf that tried to save my life in second year," Harry said impatiently. "He works here now. Anyway, that doesn't matter. They have our friends down there!"

"Alright, take a deep breath Harry," Cedric said, gripping both of Harry's shoulders. Harry melted into his touch, his shoulders slumping. "We'll get them, don't you worry."

"But what if we don't?" Harry asked. "We only have an hour, and you heard the song: ’ _But past an hour – the prospect’s black. Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.’_ "

"Do you really think that the professors would let them drown?" Cedric asked, giving Harry's shoulders a squeeze.

"They said someone died in the last tournament," Harry reminded him. 

"Okay, fair point," Cedric conceded. "But we'll save them, Harry."

Harry nodded, but he still looked miserable. 

"Do you want to sit with me at breakfast?" Cedric asked, giving him a friendly shove as he let go of Harry. "Sometimes it’s nice to sit with someone who's going through the same thing you are."

"That would be nice," Harry said. "Thank you."

Cedric put an arm around Harry's shoulders, steering him into the Great Hall and towards the Hufflepuff table. He sat Harry down, both of them ignoring the whispering that surrounded them.

"Hey Potter, you've got yourself a boyfriend?" Someone called out, and Cedric looked up to see that it was the blond seeker from Slytherin. Malfoy.

"I think it must be a pity date," Malfoy continued. "Because Potter couldn't land someone like Diggory without pity being involved."

Cedric glanced over at Harry, who seemed unaffected to anyone who didn't know his tells. But Cedric could see his hurt and annoyance in the stiffening of his shoulders. Cedric glanced back at Malfoy, trying to understand just why Malfoy was being so cruel.

"You know, Malfoy," Cedric called, his even voice a contrast to Malfoy's mocking one. "If you wanted to get Harry's attention, you would have a much easier time being nice, not cruel."

Silence spread through the Great Hall as their fellow classmates turned to stare at the three of them. The Slytherins were subtle about it, watching Malfoy gape at Cedric through the corners of their eyes. The Hufflepuffs were watching raptly, looking amused. The Ravenclaws also appeared amused, but were hiding it well, and a few of the Gryffindors also had their mouths hanging open as they watched.

"What are you...I don't..." Malfoy spluttered, his pale skin flushing.

"Tugging the pigtails of your crush doesn't work," Cedric continued. "So focus on your breakfast, and learn to be kinder."

Malfoy didn't respond to that, but buried himself in his breakfast instead. When the rest of the hall realised that Malfoy backed down, they slowly returned to their own breakfasts, conversations picking back up where they left off. 

Cedric piled some sausage and eggs on his plate, glancing over at Harry. Harry was watching him, his expression unreadable.

"Get some food, Harry," Cedric said, nudging him with his shoulder. "We have a second task to complete."

Harry complete, piling food on his plate. He barely ate though. Cedric could sympathize; he wasn't feeling particularly hungry either.

"Have you figured out who they took for you?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Hm?" Cedric hummed as he bit into some egg.

"Well, Ron is who I'd miss the most," Harry said, pushing his food around the plate. "I'm guessing Hermione is Krum's. So that leaves you and Fleur."

Cedric glanced around the hall, noticing her absence almost immediately.   
"Cho."

"Cho?" Harry asked, looking around.

"She  _never_ misses breakfast, and I don't see her anywhere," Cedric said. "And she's my best friend, like Ron is yours. It makes sense."

"But Hermione isn't best friends with Krum," Harry mused. "They like each other."

"True," Cedric said. "Maybe Krum's best friend isn't here?"

"Or maybe they wanted to go with significant others, but I don't have one?" Harry said.

"Well, I don't have one either," Cedric said with a shrug, "And it's not like they could go with the person I have a crush on."

"And who would that be?" Harry asked innocently. 

"Ah...no one," Cedric said quickly. 

"Come on, tell me, please?"

Cedric tried to figure out the best way out of the situation. "Err...Charlie Weasley."

It wasn't entirely a like. Cedric had a crush on him when he was younger, and Charlie was still attractive, even though Cedric's attentions were currently focused elsewhere.

"Charlie?" Harry asked. "But...he's a bloke."

"Yeah," Cedric sighed. "I was going to tell you, but I know muggleborn wizards can have weird views on views on non-straight people, so I didn't want to just-"

"You like blokes?" Harry interrupted, blinking quickly at him.

"Yes," Cedric confirmed. "I'm gay. That's why Cho and I would never work out."

"But you like Charlie?" Harry continued, frowning a bit. 

"Sure," Cedric answered, hoping Harry would drop it.

"Oh," Harry said. "Err...do you want me to find out if he likes you back?"

"No thank you," Cedric said quickly. "Really, I don't-"

"Because I can," Harry insisted. "You deserve to date whoever you want!"

"Thank you for that, Harry," Cedric said. "But really...I don't want you to go to all that trouble."

Harry sighed, dropping the conversation. But the look on his face let Cedric know that it was far from over. 

"We should probably get down to the lake," Cedric said, pushing his still-full plate away. Harry copied him, standing up from the Hufflepuff table at the same time as Cedric. They left the Great Hall together, walking down to the lake in a comfortable silence. The grounds we're clear and crisp, and the stands that had been erected by the lake stood imposingly above the water. 

Krum and Delacour were already there with a few other people, standing on a platform that was erected on the opposite shore of the stands. Cedric and Harry joined them, and Cedric looked at the black waters with a frown.

"Is this supposed to be a spectator event?" Cedric asked. "Or is everyone just going to be staring at the lake for an hour?"

"Of course not," Someone laughed behind him, and Cedric turned around to see one of the Weasley siblings looking haughty behind him.  _'Percy',_ Cedric's brain supplied, before Percy began speaking again. "We have charms on the hostages, as well as tracking charms for each of the champions. Those charms will display what you're up to while you're down."

"Like, on a monitor?" Harry asked him.

"Of sorts," Percy replied. "We'll conjure the visual just above the stands once you all enter the water, and it will switch between the four of you randomly."

"Neat," Harry said.  He glanced up at Cedric, an odd look on his face.

"Hm?" Cedric hummed in question. 

"You didn't...ah..." Harry grabbed Cedric's shoulder, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "Like Percy?"

"Oh, god no," Cedric laughed, pulling away from Harry. "Give me some credit here, Harry."

"Just thought I'd check," Harry said with a weak smile. 

"I have impeccable taste," Cedric promised him.

"Charlie's a lucky guy," Harry agreed.

Cedric shifted uncomfortably, but was spared having to answer as people started to trickle down from the school. The group watched as the stands quickly filled with students and professors alike. 

As soon as the stands were filled, the four champions stripped down to their bathing suits. They were directed to stand on the edge of the platform, waiting until the task began.

"Welcome to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman's voice echoed magically around them. "The four champions will have one hour to save someone they hold dear."

Cedric glanced at the other champions, surprised to see that Harry was the only one holding something besides a wand. In his left hand, he was holding a handful of something green.

"...And go!" Bagman shot off a red firework to start the task. Cedric quickly performed a bubble-head charm, diving into the icy water.

Even with the air from the charm, the cold stole the breath from Cedric's lungs. He took a moment to acclimate to the temperature, rubbing a hand against his skin as if that would help warm him up.

Once he got his breath back, Cedric began to swim, angling himself down towards the bottom of the lake. 

It quickly got dark, and Cedric cast a quick  _lumos_ as he went. He wished that he knew a spell that would give him fins instead of trying to use his hands and feet to propel him forward. It was already getting tiring, and he still had fifty minutes to go.

Cedric continued to swim, the light from his wand casting shadows on the lake floor. Grindylow shadows danced menacingly in the wand light, and Cedric made sure to keep enough distance between him and them. 

He had been swimming for around half an hour when he heard the music. The voices sounded identical to the ones in his egg, and Cedric swam toward it, surprised to see a large mermish city appear before him.

The merpeople watched him as he swam through the city, but they made no move to stop him. He kept swimming until he saw the hostages, who were floating in the middle of what appeared to be their main square.

The hostages weren't alone, however. Hermione, Ron, Cho, and a young blond girl that looked like Fleur Delacour looked as though they were asleep, their hair fanning out as the drifted peacefully. But a figure with jet black hair and long fins floated nearby, looking as if he were arguing with a merperson.

It took Cedric a few moments to realise that this fifth person was Harry. His back was towards Cedric as he continued to argue with the merperson.

Cedric swam towards them, tapping Harry on the shoulder once he reached him.

Harry whirled around, his wand held high and his expression fierce. It was an expression that Cedric had never seen on Harry before, and while Cedric never wanted it directed at him again, he couldn't deny that it was impossibly attractive.

"Cedric!" Harry said, his expression softening as recognition sunk in. Though the water muffled Harry's words, Cedric could understand him completely. 

"Hey Harry," Cedric said, grinning when Harry gave him a confused look. "Bubble-head charm...you probably can't hear me, can you?"

"Just barely," Harry said.

"What are you still doing here?" Cedric asked as Harry leaned toward him to listen better. 

 "They will only let me take one hostage." Harry replied, sending a glare at the merperson. "But I don't want anyone to be hurt."

Cedric sighed, the sound echoing around his bubble-head charm. "Harry, I'm sure they'll be released."

"You can't know that for certain," Harry said, and Cedric was surprised to see gills flutter on the side of his neck as he took an angry breath.

"What sort of charm did you use?" Cedric asked, momentarily distracted.

"Gillyweed," Harry said. "Dobby gave it to me."

"That's brilliant," Cedric said, unable to stop himself from reaching forward to smooth a free hand along Harry's neck. 

It was only when Cedric felt Harry freeze under his ministration that he realised how odd this must be for Harry. He snatched his hand away, looking up at the hostages to avoid looking at Harry. 

"Cho is your hostage," Harry said, "Free her and take her up to the surface. I'm staying with them."

"Are you sure?" Cedric frowned. 

"Yes," Harry said, looking determined. "Please, that's one less to watch out for."

Cedric nodded, swimming up to Cho. He glanced at one of the merpeople that surrounded him, wondering if he would have to fight them once he released her.

"Relashio," Cedric muttered, pointing his wand at Cho's bindings. 

Cedric grabbed her arm, and began pulling her to the surface. He was surprised that none of the merpeople tried to stop him as they went, but the only resistance he faced was the heavy weight of Cho's unconscious body.

As soon as Cedric reached the surface, Cho woke up. She wrapped an arm around Cedric's neck, looking around in confusion.

"What is going on?" Cho asked, pushing wet hair out of her face. "The last thing I remember is Flitwick...what is on your head?"

"Oh!" Cedric waved his wand, removing the bubble-head charm quickly. "I had to go rescue you for the second task. You were my hostage."

"Hostage?" Cho made a face, letting go of Cedric so they could swim to shore. "What am I, some kind of damsel in distress?"

"If it makes you feel better, Ron is Harry's hostage." Cedric said. "So, it wasn't all damsels."

"The first champion to bring his hostage to the surface!" A booming voice echoed across the water and Cho and Cedric reached the shore. "Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd went wild, and Cedric waved weakly at them as he wrapped himself and Cho up in his oversized towel.

"Harry got to you guys first," Cedric said to Cho. "He was protecting the four of you."

"Protecting us?" Cho said.

"Yeah, the song was pretty grim about the fate of those who didn't get rescued." Cedric said, waving away a beetle that was trying to fly into his face. "And you know Harry. He thinks he's obligated to save everyone."

"You are so gone on him," Cho laughed.

"Oh hush," Cedric gave her a little shove. "It's just a crush. Anyway, he's got one on you, so it's moot."

"He doesn't, actually," Cho said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I asked him during the Yule ball."

"He doesn't?" Cedric asked. 

"Nope," Cho said, popping her 'p'.

"But-"

The crowd interrupted them with another loud cheer, and Cedric turned to see that Krum had surfaced with Hermione close to shore. 

"The second champion to bring his hostage up!" Bagman's voice called. "Viktor Krum from Durmstrang!"

Cedric bounced on the balls of his feet, shifting so he could watch the magical screen. "What's happening?"

"It looks like Fleur got attacked by grindylows." Cho said, watching alongside him. "They're bringing her to the surface now."

The screen changed scenery, flipping back to Harry. He appeared to have released both Ron and Fleur's sister, his wand pointed at several merpeople, who were beginning to surround him. Their spears were sharp, and they were aimed right at Harry. 

"What is he doing?" Cedric asked, ignoring the team surfacing with Fleur.

"Being a hero," Cho said, grimacing when Harry sent a spell at one of the merpeople before grabbing Ron and Fleur's sister and swimming away.

Harry was halfway to the surface when his fins started turning back to feet. Cho had to stop Cedric from jumping into the water himself when he saw that happen.

"He'll make it," Cho said confidently, keeping her arms wrapped around his torso.

"He'll drown!" Cedric groaned, watching the screen with horror.

But he didn't. About a minute later, Harry popped up near the edge of the lake, Ron and Fleur's sister waking up with gasps.

Cedric disentangled himself from Cho, hurrying over to the shore Harry was heading towards.

Fleur got to him first, and she pulled Harry into her arms, kissing the top of his head as she gave him a squeeze.

"You saved 'er!" Fleur cried. "My sister! 'Ow can I ever repay you?"

"It was no trouble," Harry said, looking flustered as Fleur let him go so she could hug her sister.

"You could have drown!" Hermione said, flinging her arms around Harry next. Harry laughed softly, hugging her back.

"I didn't want anyone to die," Harry said, his voice muffled by her hair.

"No one was at risk, Harry!" Hermione said, pulling away to look at him. "They would have brought Fleur's sister up if you hadn't!"

Harry looked a bit embarrassed at that, but he was spared from answering by Viktor Krum.

"Hermione, you haff a vaterbeetle in your hair," Krum said, pulling her gently away.

"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione said as they went, brushing away the beetle absentmindedly.

Cedric took that moment to sweep in himself, pulling Harry into his third hug of the afternoon.

"Oof!" Harry's voice was muffled against Cedric's still bare chest.

"I thought you were going to drown!" Cedric said fiercely. 

"To be honest, I thought I might too," Harry admitted, and he wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist. 

"Don't do that again," Cedric muttered.

"I can't promise anything," Harry replied.

"You're impossible," Cedric sighed, resisting the urge to bury his face in Harry's hair. He release Harry after a moment, stepping away to look at him. 

"You're  _both_ impossible," Ron piped up. Cedric glanced over to see that he looked amused.

"Ron," Harry warned.

"What?" Ron replied, his features shifting into an innocent mask. "I didn't say anything."

"Right," Cedric said with a snort, glancing back at Harry. "Well, if you don't get extra points for bravery, then the judges are foolish."

"Bravery, or stupidity?" Harry asked, looking embarrassed once again.

"Bravery," Cedric said, "Definitely bravery."

Before he could do something stupid, like reach up and cup Harry's cheek, Cedric turned on his heel and walked back to Cho.

Cedric was pleased when, a few moments later, they awarded Harry extra points for bravery. 

And if he was extra pleased because he and Harry had the same score, well, no one but him needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that I really thought this story would only have five chapters lol.  
> I was younger then, more naive...


	6. Chapter 6

**Pining for Potter**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

 

_It’s no secret that this year's Triwizard Tournament is more exciting than ever. With four champions instead of the normal three, and our own famous Harry Potter competing for the title, this tournament has the entire continent on the very edge of their seats. But what most people aren't aware of is the secret love turmoil that's been going on behind the scenes!_

_Though he hasn't quite grown into himself yet, Harry Potter has developed quite the following!_

_'I don't get it, because he's not even that good looking', says a credible source. 'But loads of people flock to Potter. Hermione Granger has been following Potter around for years.'_

_The same Hermione Granger that went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum? The very same! She was seen giving Potter a rather romantic looking hug after the daring second task of the Tournament._

_But she's not the only one pining after Potter. I have it on very good authority that one of the other champions has their eye on Potter as well! The readers will be pleased to know that I heard that this champion is "So gone on [Potter]" straight from source itself!_

_I'll leave you this week with that little mystery, but please feel free to write in with your guesses! Which champion is pining for Potter? Is it the beautiful Fleur Delacour? The ruggedly handsome Cedric Diggory? Or the mysterious Viktor Krum?_

 

 

Cedric felt as though he had swallowed ice as he read the Daily Prophet the morning after the tournament. How did Rita Skeeter know what Cho had said to him during the tournament, and would Harry guess that it was him?

' _No_ ', Cedric thought to himself as he reread the Hermione sections.  _'He would think the whole article was totally made up because of the Hermione bit.'_

Still, the uneasy feeling didn't go away. It didn't help that the students of Hogwarts were staring at him, whispering as he went by. Snatches of their conversations let him know that it was the article they were talking about.

"Are you alright?" A voice whispered in Cedric's ear, making him jump. He whirled around to see Cho standing behind him, looking concerned.

"Of course," Cedric lied. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Cho replied, looping an arm through his as they walked towards the Great Hall. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm fine," Cedric insisted.

"No one knows for sure that she was referencing you," Cho said softly, causing Cedric to slump slightly. "I mean, most of Ravenclaw is placing bets that it's you, but-"

"Bets?!" Cedric said, his voice strangled.

"Except for some of the muggle borns," Cho continued, ignoring Cedric's outburst. "You know, the ones with a heteronormativity problem. They assume its Fleur, because....you know...she's a girl."

"Of course," Cedric replied, feeling a bit lost.

"From what I've heard from gossip, Slytherin thinks its Krum." Cho continued, her voice still soft so as not to draw attention. "As does Gryffindor. Their reasoning is that Krum is using Hermione to get closer to Harry, as if that boy wasn't as straight as a board and mad about Hermione. I mean, really!"

"And Hufflepuff?" Cedric asked. "They haven't discussed their theories with me."

"Oh, most of them think it's you as well." Cho grinned up at him. "They know what a romantic sod you are."

"Oh, hush," Cedric said. "Anyway, Harry hardly believes those articles anymore. Not after that ridiculous article about his past."

"And anyone with any sort of brain can see Hermione likes Ron and Viktor," Cho agreed. "And not Harry. So the rest of her article is completely ridiculous."

"That doesn't stop the whole school from believing it though," Cedric said as they walked into the Great Hall, eyes swivelling towards him.

"Maybe this is a good thing," Cho said, trying to distract him, pulling him towards the Hufflepuff table. "Maybe this is the push you need to tell Harry how you feel."

"But what if Harry gets uncomfortable?" Cedric hissed. "I'd rather be his friend, than be nothing at all."

"He won't," Cho said with a roll of her eyes, dropping Cedric off at the Hufflepuff table before settling herself at the Ravenclaw table across from him. "Anyway, it'll be Harry that's really under scrutiny today. So eat breakfast, look rakishly handsome, and be there to comfort him like a good secret admirer."

"I believe she called me rugged," Cedric corrected, looking around to make sure no one heard.

It was at that moment that Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their appearance, and the whispering only increased in scale. If Cedric hadn't known the trio, he would have thought they were entirely unaffected. But the slight stiffness in their shoulders, and the tightness around Harry's eyes let Cedric know that they were frustrated which the latest article and everyone's reaction to it.

Harry's eyes met Cedric's briefly before flicking away. But Cedric saw the tightness loosen in his shoulders a bit, as if he had been worried about Cedric's reaction to the article. 

"This will be old new by lunchtime," Cho said, patting Cedric's knee before turning around to face her table. "Just you wait."

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't blow over by lunchtime. In fact, the gossiping only got worse as the day wore on. Cedric had been stopped in the corridors no less than seven times that afternoon to ask about the article, and even Professor Flitwick had alluded to it during class. Cedric spent his free period hiding out in the library, ducking behind a pile of books whenever he heard someone come by. 

"Really?" a familiar voice caught Cedric's attention, and he peeked over this pile of books to see Ron Weasley standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, hey Ron," Cedric said with a grin.

"You told him you liked  _Charlie_?" Ron said, sounding scandalized.

"I mean, it wasn't a complete lie," Cedric defended himself. 

Ron raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say anything. 

"It wasn't," Cedric continued. "I  _did_ have a crush on him in first year..."

"Oh, for the love of..." Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Just, tell him that you fancy him already!"

"I can't," Cedric said. "He'd think it was a trick to get him to lose the tournament!"

Ron sighed a deep sigh, "You know, at this point, he probably would."

"See?" Cedric said, "I can't do that to him. Especially not after that ridiculous article."

"That article," Ron muttered darkly. "Harry says the whole thing is one big lie, but she got you in one..."

"If you're worried about Hermione, don't be," Cedric said with a snort. "She looks at you and Viktor very differently than she looks at Harry."

"Me and..." Ron mumbled to himself. "She doesn't-"

"Nope, we're not going there," Cedric stopped Ron's train of thought. "I promised you I wouldn't tell her, but I didn't promise her the same. Hermione fancies you, just like she fancies Viktor Krum."

"That's ridiculous," Ron said. "She couldn't possibly-"

"Look, you don't have to believe me," Cedric interrupted again, "but consider the source. What do I have to gain from lying to you about Hermione's crush on you?"

"Err..."

"Nothing," Cedric answered for him. "I may not fancy girls, but I can tell when they have a crush on someone."

"Really?" Ron asked finally, his eyes wide.

"Really," Cedric confirmed. "But remember, she also fancies Viktor. So use that knowledge wisely."

"Right," Ron said, sounding distant. He blinked once, then shook his head as if clearing it. "And you! You need to tell Harry about how you feel."

Cedric sighed, looking down at his book. "Yes, fine. After the tournament."

"After the tournament," Ron insisted, pointing a finger at Cedric. "I can't have my best mate wandering around like a kicked puppy forever."

Ron turned on his heel and left, leaving a very confused Cedric behind him.

"Why would he look like a kicked puppy?" Cedric wondered aloud, but there was no one there to answer him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few months flew by in a whirl of homework. Though Cedric had been exempt from tests, he started studying as though his NEWTs were next week, instead of the following year, something both Cho and Harry teased him for. 

"You're like Hermione," Harry told him at one point, joining him in the library on a mid-april evening. "I swear, she's been preparing for her NEWTs since first year."

"That's possibly the highest compliment you could give me, Harry," Cedric had told him. "Hermione is probably more prepared for her NEWTs than I am."

Cedric kept himself so busy, that the third task almost took him unawares. They had been pulled aside about a month ago to be given instructions on the third task, and to witness the horror of what they were doing to the Quidditch pitch. Since then, Cedric hadn't put a lot of thought into the task.

"Mr Diggory," Professor Sprout pulled Cedric from his breakfast. "The families of the champions have come to watch the task today. Your parents are waiting for you." 

Cedric followed Professor Sprout into the same chamber that they had entered when they had become champions, and was immediately swept up into his mother’s arms.

"Oh, Ced!" His mother cried, squeezing him. "Oh, I am  _so_ proud of you!"

"That's m'boy!" His father pounded his back. "Look at you. Hogwarts champion!"

"Well, one of the Hogwarts champions," Cedric laughed. 

"Ah, yes," An odd look passed on his father's face. He opened his mouth to continue whatever thought he had, but he was interrupted by Harry entering the room.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked, and Cedric peeked around to see Molly Weasley, and her eldest son Bill. They were grinning, and Harry was beaming back at them.

Cedric's view was obscured by his father, who gave him a hug as soon as his mother let him go. 

"The real Hogwarts champion," Cedric's father said, a bit loudly.

"Dad!" Cedric pulled away, frowning at him. "I told you, we're both the real Hogwarts champions."

"And you're the only one who would admit it," Cedric's father glowered. "That first article...you'd think he was the only champion at all."

"Now Amos," Mrs Weasley cut in, and Cedric turned to see two annoyed Weasley faces. "You know that Rita Skeeter likes to spin things her own way."

Cedric looked away from the Weasleys to see that Harry was looking at his shoes, drawing in on himself. Cedric walked over to Harry, draping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to his side.

"Anyway, Harry is my friend," Cedric said, "And even though he didn't want to be here, he's proven to be excellent competition."

"Zat is an understatement," a voice said from behind them. Cedric turned to see Fleur standing there, her own family watching. "Arry is ze most brave boy I 'ave ever met."

"His flying vos impressive," Krum added, causing the room to turn and look at him. "I vould not be surprised if he von."

Cedric looked down at Harry, who had gone very red. A tiny smile curling on Harry's lips warmed Cedric from the inside, and he gave Harry a small squeeze before letting him go. 

"That first article by Rita might be rubbish," Bill Weasley piped up, "But it looks like that last article might have some truth to it."

Cedric choked on air, his face flushing as he launched into a coughing fit. Harry patted his back in concern.

"Are you alright, Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine!" Cedric wheezed slightly, glancing up to see that Bill, Fleur, and Viktor all had smug looks on their faces. "Just...breathed wrong, is all."

Thankfully, no one thought to mention it again, but Cedric could feel his parents watchful eyes throughout the day, their gazes extra sharp whenever they crossed paths with Harry and the Weasleys.

All too soon, the third task was upon them, and Cedric found himself heading towards the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. 

The hedges that they had been growing were now impossibly high, and the entrance to the maze was eerily dark. Cedric joined the other champions, glancing up to see his father chatting amicably with a woman that appeared to be Krum's mother. 

"Welcome, to the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament!" Ludo Bagman's voice making Cedric jump as it magically echoed to the gathered crowd. He looked up to see that the magical screens had been created in various spots so the crowd could see what was happening in the maze.

"The four champions will need to make their way through the maze, fighting various obstacles!" Bagman continued. "The first one to reach the Triwizard cup in the centre of the maze wins!"

The crowd cheered at that, flags from the various schools (and a few house flags) waving merrily at that. 

"The first two to enter the maze, tied for first place, Hogwarts champions Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory!"

Harry and Cedric waved at the crowd, who cheered in support.

"The second to enter the maze, in second place, will be Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum!"

Durmstrang flags waved at that, the cheering just as loud as Bagman waited for the crowd to quite before continuing.

"And third to enter the maze, in third place, Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour!"

A final cheer went up for Fleur, who waved at the crowd. Her eyes were fixed on the front row, and Cedric would bet big money that she was watching Bill Weasley. 

Cedric nudged Harry, and the made their way to the entrance of the maze. They both pulled out their wands, waiting until they were given the go ahead.

"Good luck, Harry," Cedric mumbled.

"You too," Harry said, and Cedric turned to see Harry's grin. Cedric's stomach swooped slightly at his smile, and he had to tamp down his urge to lean over and kiss Harry.

"The champions have taken their places," Bagman boomed. "...and go!"

And they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that I usually suck at updating fics (I'm still looking at my unfinished WIP and crying...I haven't updated some in four years!!) so thank you to DollyMiss, Timion, Luisaa7,Thirteenmoon, Lady Laran, Hazel bites, King_Clau_The_First, Nikohwhy, K, Akane the fox, and Daughter of Jules for commenting
> 
> And and extra special THANK YOU to HarricIsLife. PuddingParamour, Bellaphone, Fist Pump!, Pechat, Karel, Hanhanphann, HenHap, and Sourboy for commenting more than once. 
> 
> You are LITERALLY the reason that this fic is being updated as fast as it is, and I adore all of you.   
> (If I missed your name, let me know. I'll dedicate a future fic to you lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Cedric and Harry walked quickly down the path of the maze, taking out their wands and casting a quick  _lumos_ when it started to get dark. They continued together, walking in a comfortable silence until they reached a fork in the maze. They paused, glancing at each other.

"Well, this is it," Cedric said after a moment.

"Yeah," Harry agreed softly. "Good luck."

"You too," Cedric replied, and they each went their own direction. Cedric missed him instantly, the maze seeming more intimidating while alone.

"Point me," Cedric said when he came to another split, his wand on his palm. He took the left side, continuing on through the maze.

It was about ten minutes before he came across anything, and thankfully it was just a group of pixies. Before they could even attack, Cedric froze them with a quick  _immobulus_ , their eyes glaring at him as he pushed past their tiny bodies.

Cedric moved quickly, trying to get as far away from the pixies as he could before the spell wore off. He was so intent on getting away, that he practically tripped over a Blast-Ended Skrewt. 

"Oh, sh-" Cedric rolled out of the way of a blast of flame, singeing his robes as he went. 

The creature, which was about 10 feet long, scuttled around to face Cedric, its stinger raised threateningly. 

"Can't I just pass by you peacefully?" Cedric asked hopefully. The Skrewt responded by lunging its stinger at him, which Cedric just managed to avoid, spinning out of the way.

"Guess not," He huffed. "Immobulus!"

The spell bounced off the shell of the Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric tried a second time, but that one was deflected as well.

Cedric had to jog backwards as the creature scuttled towards him, stinger poised threateningly. He would have turned around and ran, but he didn't want to take his eye off the skrewt for even a second.

Of course, it was at that moment he tripped over an exposed root, and he fell backwards onto the ground. The Blast-Ended Skrewt quickly closed any distance that Cedric had managed to make between them. Cedric tried to crawl backwards as its stinger came down, piercing the ground near his feet.

The Blast-Ended Skrewt leapt forward, bringing its stinger down as Cedric rolled to his side. The stinger pierced through his shirt, pinning him to the ground.

" _Stupefy_!" Cedric shouted, pointing his wand at the exposed underbelly of the Blast-Ended Skrewt. 

The creature froze before toppling over. Cedric, whose shirt was still caught in its stinger was dragged along the ground as it collapsed. 

"Merlin," Cedric cursed, tugging at his shirt, ripping it free of the stinger. There was now a giant hole in his sleeve, and the other side of his shirt was blackened from the flame of the skrewt. 

Once he had double checked to make sure he wasn't injured, Cedric continued onward through the maze, wary for any other obstacles. 

Turning a corner, Cedric ran into something solid. He jumped back, brandishing his wand at the newest obstacle. The obstacle did the same, and after a moment, he realised it was-

"Harry!" Cedric sighed, lowering his wand. 

"Cedric," Harry looked happy to see him. "This place is something, huh?" 

"That's putting it mildly," Cedric said. "I just faced one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. I just barely got away."

He watched as Harry took in his appearance, eyes widening at the burnt fabric and nasty tears. 

"I haven't seen anything yet," Harry said slowly. 

"That's odd," Cedric said. "Hopefully you don't come upon the Skrewts though. Nasty beasts."

With a hesitant smile, they parted ways again, each of them hurrying deeper into the maze. 

It wasn't until after an odd battle with a redcap that Cedric heard it, a piercing scream that made every hair on his body stand on end. Cedric whirled in place, as if he would see Fleur standing right behind him as opposed to halfway across the maze. 

Cedric hurried on, the tall hedges feeling more imposing by the second. A feeling of dread swept over him, and he had an odd desire to turn around, to ignore the Triwizard tournament cup. He almost hoped he didn't find it first. 

For the second time that evening, Cedric ran bodily into someone else. He stumbled backward, using a hedge to keep himself from falling completely over.

"Merlin, sorry about that!" Cedric said, grinning when he saw it was Viktor Krum. His grin faltered when he saw Viktor staring back at him, eyes glassy. "Are you alright?"

Viktor raised his wand slowly, pointing it at Cedric's chest. With wide eyes, Cedric started to back away, raising his arms to show that he wasn't a threat. His wand was still clutched in his right hand, though, just in case he needed it.

Krum muttered something that Cedric couldn't hear, and he felt as though someone had slashed at his cheek. 

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked, touching a hand to his cheek. He pulled it away to see blood. "What are you doing?!"

" _Crucio_." Viktor's voice didn't sound like his own as he spoke the curse, but Cedric didn't have time to dwell on that before the curse hit him.

It felt like every part of him was on fire, and he didn't feel that he was yelling, but that his yells were ripped from his body by the curse. It was horrible, agonising pain, and Cedric felt as though this was all he had ever known.

Just as suddenly as the pain had started, it stopped. Cedric opened his eyes slowly, shifting to stand when he realised that he had fallen over. He looked around, taking in the sight of an unconscious Viktor, and a furious Harry as he regained control of his limbs.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, his voice worried. His gaze didn't stray from Viktor, as though he were worried that Viktor would attack again.

"Yeah," Cedric wheezed slightly. "Yeah."

"I think he was under the imperius curse," Harry said. "Do you think he got Fleur too?"

"I don't know," Cedric said honestly.

"We should probably send sparks up for him," Harry continued, "so he doesn't get eaten by a Blast-Ended Skrewt or something."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered half-heartedly before sending up red sparks to alert the tournament organizers of a fallen champion. 

"Come on, I think we're close." Harry said as Cedric lowered his wand.

"Thank Merlin," Cedric replied, walking alongside Harry as they made their way towards the centre of the maze.

It was only a few minutes after they started walking that the maze opened up, and the Triwizard cup appeared before them, gleaming in the muted light of the maze. Cedric sighed, and started to walk towards it before Harry stopped him.

"Wait...it can't be that easy."

Cedric's gaze darted between the cup and Harry. "You have a point. They'd never leave this stretch unguarded. But they also didn't think there would be two champions together. We can take whatever is waiting for us."

Harry nodded, and they walked quickly towards the cup, their wands at the ready. Sure enough, they were attacked right before they reached the cup.

"Harry, duck!" Cedric yelled as a giant hairy leg swung at him out of nowhere. Harry complied, rolling out of the way of a gigantic acromantula.  

" _Stupefy_!" Cedric shouted aiming at the underbelly of the spider. He missed, and it hit the spider's side instead. Though it didn't harm the creature, it did infuriate it, and it started to advance on Cedric.

" _Stupefy_!" Harry shouted, his spell glancing off one of its many legs and making the spider switch course. While it was distracted, Cedric rolled underneath it, hitting it with a well-aimed stupefy. 

The acromantula collapsed with a sickening crunch, and it took Cedric a moment too long to realise that the sound hadn't come from the spider.

"I think it broke my leg." Harry's voice was muffled.

" _Merlin_ ," Cedric cursed. He ran to the other side of the acromantula, pushing it off of Harry's leg. 

"Congrats, by the way." Harry said dully.

"On what?" Cedric frowned at the non-sequitur.

"You've won," Harry explained, looking up at the cup.

"No I haven't, Cedric said. 

"But you will. The first to the cup wins, and there is no way I can beat you with this leg," Harry said.

"No." Cedric took a step back, away from the cup. "You saved my life. You take it."

"That's not how this works," Harry sounded frustrated. 

"It absolutely is," Cedric crossed his arms. "You deserve to win."

"So do you!" Harry said.

"You deserve it more," Cedric replied stubbornly. "You were so brave in the second task-"

"-more like foolish," Harry interjected.

"-and you had to fight the biggest dragon in the first task," Cedric continued, ignoring Harry. "As well as dealing with Rita Skeeter, and everyone at Hogwarts treating you so terribly."

"Yeah, well you're the real champion," Harry said. "And Hufflepuff doesn't get nearly the recognition it deserves. You should take it."

"What if we take it together?" Cedric suggested after a moment. "It would still be a Hogwarts victory."

"Together?" Harry asked. 

"Together." Cedric confirmed. He bent down, looping one of Harry's arms around his shoulders and lifting him easily to a standing position. They hobbled towards the cup, stopping once they reached it.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready." Cedric grinned at Harry.

They both reached out, each grabbing a handle of the cup. An unexpected tug below his navel startled Cedric, and he pulled Harry tighter against his side as they were whisked away.

Harry stumbled a bit as they landed, Cedric the only thing keeping him upright. They looked around, puzzled by their location. They were in the middle of a graveyard.

"Did you know that the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked as he released Harry. 

"No," Harry said with a frown. "Where do you think we are?"  
"Not sure," Cedric said. "Do you think this is part of the third task?"

Harry was distracted though, staring at the gravestones, his fingers tracing the name 'Riddle' slowly. Cedric turned away to see something moving towards them.

"Who are you?" Cedric called out. But if they answered, it was lost in Harry's sudden shout of pain. Cedric whirled around to see that Harry had collapsed and was clutching his forehead. 

"Harry?!" Cedric cried, unsure if he should focus on Harry or the thing moving towards him.

A cold voice cut through the night, making the air impossibly chilly. It spoke only three words, but Cedric would never forget that voice for as long as he lived.

"Kill the spare,"

"No!" Harry cried.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" A different voice cried, and Cedric stumbled backwards. Green light filled illuminated the graveyard as Cedric's head cracked against a stone on the ground making everything go black.

 

* * *

 

 

Cedric bit back a groan as he regain consciousness, and he was immediately glad he did. He discovered quickly that they were no longer alone in the graveyard. There were many figures cloaked in black not far from him, though they paid him no attention. Cedric glanced down, noticing a charred tree root near his leg. The tree must have taken the brunt of the unforgivable curse.

Cedric flipped over onto his stomach when he heard a shout, scrabbling for his wand. Thankfully, it hadn't fallen far, and he clutched the familiar weight close to his chest.

The figures parted, and Cedric caught sight of two people in the centre of the ring. It didn't take long to figure out who they were.

The first, Cedric had never seen before, but he instantly knew who he was. The stories couldn't even begin to properly describe how horrifying he was. You-Know-Who was grinning maniacally, causing a fear Cedric had never known to spread through him.

And Harry. Sweet, lovely, Harry stood across from him. He held himself tall and proud, and his green eyes blazed defiantly. Cedric wanted to grab him, to shield him from the madman standing near him, but he knew he would never be fast enough. 

" _Avada Kedavra_!" You-Know-Who crowed

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried at the same time, and their spells connected, forming an odd golden band between them.

Cedric couldn't tell what was happening, but he knew that Harry needed all the help he could to get out of there. Quietly, so as not to alert the others, he started stupefying the cloaked figures that were nearest to him. They were so focused on You-Know-Who, they didn't notice as their companions started dropping.

Cedric managed to take out around eight of the cloaked figures ( _'Death Eaters'_  his mind supplied.) when the golden glow from the centre of the circle stopped. 

Confused shouts filled the air as Harry came barrelling out of the circle. Death Eaters flung hexes at Harry, trying to stop him as they tripped over their fallen companions, but they missed. 

Unluckily for Cedric, a stray  _Petrificus Totalus_ struck him before Harry reached him, and his arms and legs snapped to his side. He felt more than saw Harry grab his shirt,  _accio_ 'ing the Triwizard cup to them and transporting them out of the graveyard to angry yells.

Harry and Cedric landed heavily on grass, loud confused yelling not all that different from what they left filling the air. It sounded friendlier, and if Cedric were able to move, he knew he would see students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. 

The shouting increased, but Cedric couldn't focus on any of it because Harry was crying. 

"Cedric is dead!" Someone voice cried nearby. 

_'I'm not dead!'_  Cedric wanted to say, but he wasn't even able to blink. _'Come on Harry, move your hand just a little bit, and you'll feel my heartbeat!'_

But Harry was quickly whisked away by Professor Moody, only giving Cedric a quick glance at him as he stood up. 

Harry's eyes were red and bloodshot, and he barely resembled the same boy who had stared down You-Know-Who only moments before.

It was nearly five minutes before anyone discovered that Cedric was alive, and he was quickly released from the binding spell by Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Moody took Harry somewhere," Cedric said as soon as he was released, trying to convey the urgency of the situation to Professor Dumbledore over the increased sobbing. "Go find him, make sure he's okay. You-Know-Who is back."

"What?" Cedric's father, who had flung himself around Cedric's shoulders. 

"You-Know-Who...he came back." Cedric said. "He tried to kill me...he almost  _did_ kill me. But Harry...he saved us both."

The news spread fast, and as people he barely knew came up to hug him, they asked him to confirm what he saw. Everyone was so insistent to speak to him, that it took his parents and Madam Pomfrey nearly an hour to extract him from the crowd. They brought him up to the hospital wing quickly, and Cedric was surprised to see that Harry was fast asleep in a bed already, looking weary.

"What happened?" Cedric asked those around him as they shuffled him into a nearby bed.

"Professor Moody turned out to be an imposter," A grave voice said, startling everyone in the room. Cedric peered around to see Professor Dumbledore looking sombre. "He was a Death Eater in disguise, and he tried to finish the job that Voldemort started."

"He  _what_?!" Cedric sounded strangled.

"If it hadn't been for you, I don't believe we would have found him in time." Dumbledore continued. 

"Is he okay?" Cedric asked, trying to see Harry better.

"He is exhausted, but he will be fine." Dumbledore said. "What you both need is some peace and quiet, and a good night’s sleep."

"Does he know...?” Cedric began, unsure of how to ask the question.

"He is not aware that you are still alive," Dumbledore answered his unspoken question. "But he will discover that tomorrow morning when you both wake, something that will greatly lift his spirits, I'm sure."

They spoke very little after that, and Dumbledore ushered his parents out of the hospital wing without too much fuss, promising them extended visiting hours the following day. 

Soon, the hospital wing was silent, and Cedric was slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of Harry breathing. Before sleep could fully take him, his mind and heart made a final decision on just what he thought of Harry Potter. And without pomp or celebration, Cedric sighed into the quiet of the hospital wing just four little words:

"I love you, Harry."

Then sleep swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry is the last to know that Cedric is still alive...


	8. Chapter 8

Cedric woke early the next morning, feeling better rested than he had in ages. He looked over to the bed next to him, pleased to see that Harry was still sleeping. Cedric turned slightly so that he was facing Harry, and feeling content, started to doze.

A strangled cry woke Cedric about an hour later, and he opened his eyes to see a distressed Harry staring at him.

"You-you died!" Harry choked out, eyes impossibly wide. "You were dead. You died!"

"I didn't," Cedric soothed, his voice rough from sleep. He cleared his throat, sitting up in bed. 

"But-but-" Harry seemed unable to get his words out properly. "But Wormtail...he used the killing curse on you!"

"Who's Wormtail?" Cedric frowned.

"The guy who killed you!" Harry cried.

"Oh, the one who tried to kill me," Cedric said. "He missed, and hit a tree root instead, and I hit my head on a rock."

"A rock?" Harry asked softly. He got out of bed, walking towards Cedric carefully, as if he would disappear.

"When I came to, you were surrounded by Death Eaters," Cedric confirmed. "I stunned a few of them from where I was."

"I thought they had been knocked over from the  _Priori Incantatem_ ," Harry said as he stopped beside Cedric's bed. He reached out hesitantly, placing a hand on Cedric's shoulder, relaxing slightly when he felt that Cedric was real.

"I wish I had done more," Cedric sighed, "But then you came running out of the circle, and I got hit with a stray  _Petrificus Totalus_ , and well..."

He fell silent as Harry's hands started to move, smoothing over his shoulders down his arms and back up. It seemed as though Harry were still trying to make sure he was alive, and not a ghost.

"Come here," Cedric said, folding back the covers of his bed and shifting over to give Harry room. Harry hesitated only momentarily before climbing into the bed, sitting stiffly until Cedric pulled Harry down, placing his head over Cedric's heart. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," Cedric said after a moment of silence. He looked down to see Harry gazing up at him, his green eyes bright. "When I came to, after hitting my head, you were surrounded by Death Eaters, and facing off against You-Know-Who. You looked...."

"Small?" Harry finished for him. "Pathetic? Out of my depth?"

"Powerful," Cedric corrected, making Harry flush. "You looked at You-Know-Who like he was insignificant, and it was at that moment I knew you could beat him."

Cedric started to stroke Harry's hair absentmindedly, and he could feel Harry go boneless above him. "Wizards and Witches with years more experience have turned tail and run when they've come across him. For good reason too. Yet you faced him as if he were no more than a school rival."

"You make it sound more impressive than it was," Harry muttered, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Cedric's chest. 

"It  _was_ impressive," Cedric said, smoothing Harry's hair back to see more of him. "You looked..." 

_'Attractive'_  his brain supplied, but Cedric couldn't say that, could he?

Before he could decide whether or not to admit his thoughts aloud, the Minster of Magic came barrelling in to the hospital wing, his face bright red as Dumbledore trailed behind placidly.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" The minister was saying, clearly flustered. "We can't be  _sure_ he's back, can we?"

"Cornelius, be reasonable." Dumbledore began, but was immediately cut off by the Minister.

"No, the boy's mental health has been in question for years now!" He said rudely. "And we know he loves attention! Who knows what he'd lie about?!"

Harry, who had been so relaxed moments before, stiffened once again, and Cedric felt a surge of dislike pulse through him.

"Minister Fudge?" Cedric spoke up, making the two older wizards look over at him. "It's not polite to talk about someone as if they're not in the room."

Minister Fudge gaped at him, shock clear on his face. Cedric took that as an invitation to continue talking.

"Everything you've said about Harry is a complete fabrication," Cedric said, "And even if it was true, it would be a moot point. I saw You-Know-Who too."

"Why would I believe you?" Minister Fudge asked weakly.

"My name is Cedric Diggory," Cedric said humbly. "I'm top in my year, a Prefect, a Hogwarts Champion, and Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. I received straight 'O's on all of my OWLs last year, and managed to keep on top of my classes while competing as champion. And my father is Amos Diggory, who is on staff in the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm sure you know him, as he's quite good at what he does."

Minister Fudge looked lost, as if the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before pointing victoriously at the pair of them laying in the bed.

"Clearly, Mr Potter has Mr Diggory under a love potion!" Minister Fudge said, looking pleased. "You would agree to anything he says!"

"Minister Fudge, don't be ridiculous," Cedric said, "There is no potion involved in  _any_ of this."

"I didn't give Cedric a love potion!" Harry said hotly, sitting up and pulling away from Cedric. 

"Well, what else am I supposed to believe?" Minister Fudge asked.

"That we're telling the truth, sir." Cedric said simply. 

Minister Fudge left the hospital wing after that, muttering something about bad for publicity as he went. 

Cedric didn't mind that Minister Fudge had left, but it did have the unfortunate side effect of drawing Harry from Cedric's bed and back into his own bed. While it might have been for the best, the bed felt large and cold without Harry in it with him.

Over the next few days, it felt like the entire population of Hogwarts tried to visit Harry and Cedric in the hospital wing. Soon, their bedsides looked like an odd conglomeration of a flower shop, and Honeydukes, and Cedric had taken to giving some of his treats to various well-wishers as a sort of thank you, and they tearfully accepted the gift. 

"No wonder the whole school loves you," Harry said, looking amused as a gaggle of Ravenclaws left the hospital wing, eating the chocolate frogs that Cedric had given them. "You get hurt, and then you give  _them_ gifts."

"I didn't buy these," Cedric said. "And what do you normally do in these situations? Isn't spending time in the hospital wing an annual thing?"

"More like a quarterly thing," Harry snorted at the teasing. "I usually just leave the treats in the Gryffindor common room, and they're gone the next day."

"So you give them away too?" Cedric grinned.

"Not until after," Harry said, "And it secret, so I look selfish."

"Terribly selfish," Cedric chuckled. "Now I know some random Gryffindor has been eating things I've gotten for you when you've gotten hurt."

"Things you've got for me?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"What, you think I'm not one of your many admirers?" Cedric teased. "I make sure to get you treacle tart every time you wind up here, which is going to drain my Gringotts vault if you keep this up."

"You're the one that gives me treacle tart?" Harry asked, a small grin on his face. "That's my favourite!"

"I know," Cedric said, cheeks warming when Harry raised a curious eyebrow at him. "I mean, its simple observation. A few days in the Great Hall, and anyone would know your favourite dessert."

"Well don't worry," Harry said, his pleased smile growing bigger. "I definitely eat your get-well gifts."

Cedric tried not to show Harry how pleased he was with that.

 

* * *

 

 

Madam Pomfrey didn't allow the two of them to leave until the End-of-Term feast. Harry grew restless, but Cedric figured that meant that she believed the ordeal they had went through. 

They walked down to the Great Hall together, only splitting up once they got into the hall. The streamers celebrating the winning house were black, and Cedric figured that meant that they hadn't decided on a winner. 

Cedric gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before heading to the Hufflepuff table, aware that everyone's eyes were on them. He figured that everyone would grow bored watching them, but the staring only continued throughout the feast. 

He was immensely relieved when Dumbledore got up to give his speech, drawing attention away from himself and Harry. Dumbledore spoke at length about taking precaution with the dangers now upon them, and to pay attention to those around them.

"But onto lighter topics," Dumbledore said, smiling at them. "You all have noticed the decor, of course. We thought it was best to wait to decorate until the final points were added up."

Murmuring broke out in the hall, and Dumbledore waited until they were silent to continue speaking.

"I have two houses to award points to," Dumbledore said. "First, to Harry Potter. For great courage shown in the worst of situations, I present Gryffindor house 100 points."

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, those nearest Harry clapping him on the back. Harry, for his part, looked slightly embarrassed, and he ducked his head when Cedric gave him a thumbs up across the hall.

"And secondly, to Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore said, causing the hall to go quiet. "Who also showed courage in situations that those beyond his years, and who showed great loyalty to stick up for those he cares about, even when it's against those in authority. I award Hufflepuff house 200 points."

_'But that means...'_  Cedric thought to himself, the hall collectively holding their breath as the banners above them began to change, the Great Hall becoming a brilliant yellow.

"Hufflepuff wins the house cup!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, the Great Hall exploding into cheers. It wasn't just Hufflepuff house celebrating either, but the rest of the houses joined in, looking just as pleased for them. Cedric was instantly swarmed by his fellow Hufflepuffs, everyone reaching out to hug, touch, or pat him. At least four people ruffled his hair, and he was pretty sure he heard at least three declarations of love. 

For a brief moment, Cedric was able to see Harry across the hall, and Harry's giant smile made him fall in love all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

Cedric grinned at Harry's surprised look when he plopped down next to him in the Hogwarts express halfway through their journey home. Harry's surprise only grew when Cho joined them a second later, having followed Cedric after he was done with his prefect duties.

"Hello, Cedric," Hermione said as Cho sat down on the open seat next to Ron. "I must say, we're all completely and utterly surprised that you're here."

Cedric glanced between her and Ron, who both looked incredibly smug. He sent a questioning look at Harry, who looked both pleased and flustered.

"I...err...I told them that you probably wouldn't come here," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I said that you probably had better things to do."

"He said that you have loads of friends, and why would you want to hang out with him," Ron corrected, looking unimpressed.

"Harry," Cedric admonished. "You should know better than that."

"He has low self-esteem," Hermione piped up, making Harry's ears turn red.

"Hermione!" Harry complained.

"So what you're saying is, we need to compliment Harry more," Cedric grinned. 

"No," Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Hm, shame." Cedric said, nudging Harry with his shoulder. "There are loads of things to compliment you on. Your wit, your flying skills, your looks..."

"I look gawky," Harry muttered, not looking up.

"Everyone looks gawky at fourteen," Cedric snorted.

"You didn't," Harry said.

"You would have been a first year when I was fourteen," Cedric snorted. "You wouldn't have noticed me."

"Oh, he noticed." Ron chimed in, looking terribly smug.

"Ron!" Harry finally dropped his hands away from his face, and he sent Ron a mortified glare.

"You never went through a gawky stage," Cho said. "Most of the girls in our year had a crush on you. Actually...they still do."

"But I'm gay," Cedric said with a frown.

"What, you've never had a crush on a straight boy?" Cho asked.

Cedric forced himself not to look at Harry. "Fair point."

"Anyway," Cho sniffed. "You're cute Harry. Don't sell yourself short."

"She's right, you know," Cedric confirmed, peeking at Harry. "And you're only going to get more attractive as you age."

Before Harry could react, Cedric quickly engaged Hermione in a conversation about preparing for their OWLs, something Hermione was taking very seriously.

"Should I also start preparing for NEWTs as well?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I just don't want to fall behind."

"If you're preparing for both, you will fall behind," Cedric said wisely, glancing over to see that Ron and Cho were chatting with each other, sending furtive looks at him every so often. "Focus on your OWLs, and then wait until the next year to think about NEWTs. Trust me, there's a lot of overlap."

The conversation gradually moved to lighter topics, and soon they were all chatting among themselves. Though Ron and Cho kept shooting each other conspiratorial looks that made Cedric nervous. 

Soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Kings Cross. Cho, Hermione, and Ron disappeared as quickly as if they had apparated, leaving Cedric and Harry alone.

"What do you plan to do with your Triwizard Tournament winnings?" Cedric asked Harry, helping him grab his luggage before heading out of the compartment, Harry following behind.

"I gave them to Fred and George," Harry said. "They've been working on products for ages, and well...I wanted to help them get their shop going."

Cedric glanced back, grinning at Harry, "You know, I think I might invest in their shop too. Especially with everything going on."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Cedric said with a grin. "Their Skiving Snack boxes are brilliant."

"I figured you'd disapprove," Harry said as they stepped out of the train and onto the platform. "Hermione does."

"Nah, they're great," Cedric said, strolling towards the main gate. "Everyone needs a mental health day every once and a while, and they're perfect for that."

They left platform 9 3/4, walking into the main part of Kings Cross. Cedric still couldn't see their friends, but he could feel their eyes on them. He sighed internally, knowing that he had told Ron that he would tell Harry about his crush after the tournament. 

_'Not a crush,'_  Cedric corrected mentally. _'Not anymore'_

"Harry," Cedric said pulling to a stop. "There's something I should tell you."

"Hm?" Harry hummed, pulling to a stop in front of him. He gazed up at Cedric, and Cedric felt his heart clench as he gazed back. 

"Look," Cedric said, feeling as though his blood had been replaced by ice. "When I told you who I liked...I wasn't completely honest..."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned. "You don't like Charlie."

"I mean, I  _did_ have a crush on him," Cedric said slowly, delaying the inevitable. "When I was a first year. I got over that  _ages_ ago."

"Why did you lie to me about that?" Harry didn't look angry with Cedric. He looked confused, and oddly relieved. 

"I didn't want to admit who I actually like," Cedric sighed. Unable to look at Harry anymore, he chose to focus on his shoes.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Is it embarrassing?"

"Not in the slightest," Cedric said. "Harry, I like-"

"BOY!" A shout interrupted them, forcing Cedric to look up. He saw Harry wince, and he turned to see a big beefy man barrelling toward them, looking angry.

"Who is that?" Cedric asked.

"That's my uncle," Harry said, and Cedric turned to see that he looked rather ill. "Vernon Dursley."

The man reached the quickly, glaring at both Harry and Cedric suspiciously. Cedric had never had anyone look at him like that, not even Minister Fudge when he had spoken up to him.

"Hello there, Mr Dursley," Cedric said politely, holding out his hand to shake. "My name is Cedric Diggory, and I'm a friend of your nephew."

Vernon Dursley looked at Cedric as if he was dirt underneath his shoe, and he looked at Cedric's hand as if it were a rude gesture. Cedric dropped his hand, looking at Harry in shock. Harry gave him an apologetic look back.

"I'll see you later, Cedric," Harry said as he moved towards his uncle.

"I'll owl you," Cedric promised, ignoring the dirty look he received from Mr Dursley. 

"Not so loud," Mr Dursley hissed, grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and pulling him away. "We don't want people to overhear!"

Cedric watched Harry leave, a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched Harry's horrible uncle manhandle him. 

Hopefully his father would know what he could do to get Harry out of that situation, because there was no way Cedric would let Harry be stuck with that man all summer.


	9. Chapter 9

It took far longer than Cedric wanted to get Harry out of the Dursley residence. Every person he turned to hummed and hawed, but never gave him a direct answer as to when he could get Harry out of there. He even wrote to Dumbledore, who told him that Harry was safest with his family.

_'A complete load of bollocks,_ ' Cedric thought to himself.

To make matters worse, Cedric discovered early on that he was the only one really talking with Harry. When he received an owl from Harry complaining that even Ron and Hermione were being vague with him, Cedric owled them himself, to figure out what was happening.

 

**_Dumbledore won't let us tell Harry anything_**. Hermione had written in her neat script.  ** _But they're hoping to fetch him soon._**

 

**_His address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging._**  Ron wrote, infinitely more helpful.  ** _Fred, George, and I rescued Harry from there during second year. Flying car is not subtle by the way, so maybe don't use one of those._**

 

Cedric laughed out loud at Ron's note, promising himself to ask about the story at a later date. He wrote a quick note back to Ron, telling him that Harry would be at his house, so that when the adults got their heads out of their arses, they could find Harry there.

Cedric briefly considered telling Harry his plan, but decided against it, thinking it may be an exciting birthday surprise. So on July 31st, Cedric dressed in his best muggle clothes, and apparated to Little Whinging. 

Privet drive was a rather dull looking street, all the houses matching one another. It baffled Cedric, who didn't understand why you would want your house to be identical to the ones around you. The differences were what made wizarding houses fun.

Cedric found number 4 fairly easily, and he walked up to the front door, smoothing a hand over his hair before knocking. He heard a soft scuffle behind the door, and a pair of eyes peeked out at him before a woman opened the door.

She looked to be in her early 40's, and she had a long face that looked like it was accustomed to frowning, though it was stretched in a smile currently.

"Hello!" The woman said, patting her hair. "I wasn't expecting visitors today. Is there something I can help you with?"

Cedric considered the woman in front of him, surprised by the stark difference between this woman and Mr Dursley. Perhaps he had caught Harry's uncle on a bad day.

"Hello, ma'am," Cedric replied politely. "Are you Mrs Dursley?"

"I am!" The woman said cheerfully. "What a nice young man. Are you here about my Dudders?"

"Well-"

"He's just a sweet boy, as you know," Mrs Dursley prattled on. "You must be one of his friends from Smelting’s!"

"I'm actually here for your nephew," Cedric broke in quickly.

The smile slid off Mrs Dursley's face like oil, leaving behind a suspicious glare. "What did he do?" 

"He-"

"Harry!" Mrs Dursley screeched, turning away from Cedric. Suddenly, he could see that Mr and Mrs Dursley weren't so different after all. "I don't know what you've done, but you come fix it immediately!"

"He hasn't-"

"Don't touch anything," Mrs Dursley snapped at him, whirling away into the kitchen. 

Cedric stared after her, completely at a loss for the sudden change in the woman. But it did confirm his need to get Harry out of this house.

"I'm coming!" a voice called from somewhere upstairs, which Cedric ignored, looking at the family pictures on the wall. There were absolutely none of Harry, and if he hadn't met Mr Dursley himself, he would think he was at the wrong house.

"Sorry, I...Cedric?!" A voice said. Cedric turned around to grin at Harry, and promptly choked.

It had only been a month since Cedric had seen Harry, and it seemed distinctly unfair that Harry had changed so much in that short of a time. 

Harry had grown at least an inch, if not two, and the sun had made his bronze skin practically glow. That, in turn, made his green eyes pop spectacularly, and his messy hair looked artfully tousled instead of tangled. 

_'Oh no,'_  Cedric thought in dismay.  _'He got hot.'_

It wasn't that Cedric had thought Harry was unattractive before. He'd always known Harry was nice to look at, whether he was an adorable 11 year old, or a cute 14 year old, he was never  _ugly_. But this... 

Cedric swallowed thickly, trying to will away the flush that was spreading across the back of his neck. "Err...hiya Harry!"

A smile spread across Harry's face, and he came bounding down the stairs two steps at a time. Before Cedric even had time to think, Harry had wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

_'Muscles'_ , was Cedric's only coherent thought as Harry hugged him. Harry's hard earned Quidditch muscles had finally made their appearance, and the combination of everything was meddling with Cedric's mind.

"Err...yes, hi," Cedric said as he hugged Harry back. "Happy Birthday!"

"You came all the way here for my birthday?" Harry asked as he pulled away. He was still a little shorter than Cedric, but not by much.

"Of course," Cedric said, shrugging one of his shoulders. "Now, grab your trunk. I've transfigured an extra bed in my room and-"

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide.

"Of course!" Cedric laughed softly, "I'm sorry, I know it's not anything as exciting as a flying car-"

Harry barked a laugh at that. "Ron told you about that, huh?"

"Well, just about the flying car," Cedric said, "so you'll have to give me the whole story later. But he did give me the idea of breaking you out."

Harry beamed up at him, "Well, I had better grab my stuff before Aunt Petunia comes back. She'll be furious when she finds out you're not here to arrest me or something."

Cedric followed Harry up the stairs and into a cramped bedroom. Before Harry could even start tossing things into his trunk, Cedric waved his wand with an expert  _'pack!'_  and everything had folded itself neatly, and was organized by colour.

"Thank you," Harry said after a second, grinning at Cedric so brightly that Cedric's breath got stuck in his throat.

"Welcome," Cedric managed to croak, running a hand through his hair as Harry gathered up his stuff.

They made their way downstairs, Harry calling out a curt goodbye to his aunt as they left the house. On their way out, they nearly ran into a large boy around Harry's age. 

"What are you doing?" The boy asked suspiciously, looking exactly like Mr Dursley had at Kings Cross.

"Hello, you must be Dudley," Cedric said politely, holding out his hand to shake. "My name is Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric?" Dudley asked, eyeing Cedric's hand like it was a snake about to strike. Suddenly, recognition flared in his eyes, and he turned to Harry with a little smirk. "Oh,  _that_ Cedric?"

Cedric glanced over at Harry, who was looking nervous. "Err..."

"Oh Cedric!" Dudley said gleefully. "Be careful! What, is he your boyf-"

"Alright, time to go!" Harry interrupted loudly, grabbing Cedric by the arm and pulling him out of the house. 

"Your family doesn't seem to like me much," Cedric said after a moment. 

"My family doesn't like anyone very much," Harry replied. "That was probably the nicest I've seen the act towards anyone from the wizarding world."

"Wait, really?" Cedric frowned. "Why are they like that?"

"I'm not sure," Harry sighed. "But they've hated magic for as long as I can remember."

"Is that why your uncle was so awful to you?" Cedric asked softly.

"Yeah." Harry ruffled his hair, something he always did when he was uncomfortable. It was incredibly endearing, and terribly sad, and Cedric wanted to reach up and grab his hand. "Sorry, I forget sometimes how rude Uncle Vernon can be-"

"No, don't apologise for him," Cedric said firmly, stopping Harry in the middle of the street. "You are not responsible for his actions."

Harry graced Cedric with a tiny smile, scuffing his shoes against the ground. "So...what have I missed? With the wizarding world? I've been getting the Daily Prophet, but I haven't seen anything about Voldemort."

Cedric couldn't help his wince at the use of the name. "Well, that's because they're not printing anything about it. They've tried to keep the whole thing silent, and make us look like liars."

"Wait...really?" Harry looked stricken. 

"Yeah," Cedric said, as they turned off Privet drive, continuing to move away from the Dursley residence. "They've tried to make us look like we were crazy, or attention seeking."

"And is it working?" Harry asked, looking furious now.

"Quite the opposite, from what I understand," Cedric grinned as the hardness in Harry's eyes softened. "They're trying too hard, and my dad swears half the ministry has come up to him to tell him that they believe us."

"Thank you," Harry said. "It's all because of you, you know. They would have never believed if it was just me."

"Of course they would have," Cedric said, holding out his hand. "Now let’s go to my parents’ house."

Harry hesitated a moment before grabbing Cedric's hand. Cedric gave Harry's hand a small squeeze, pleased with how nice it felt in his own. 

"Have you ever side-along apparated?" Cedric asked.

Harry shook his head, looking oddly flustered.

"Right, well, it sorta feels like going through a small tube. A bit uncomfortable, but it happens quickly." Cedric explained. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry spoke finally, sounding a bit breathless. "Let's go."

Cedric glanced around, pleased to see that there were no muggles around, before apparating them out of Little Whining and to Ottery St. Catchpole. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a week before people came looking for Harry. 

It had been such a good week too. Cedric and Harry had spent their time playing one on one Quidditch, catching up on homework, and exploring the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. The only difficulty Cedric had was when they would get dressed in the morning or in the evening, and Harry would just strip off his clothes without any care in the world. It was rather stressful, to say the least.

They had just come back from an afternoon at a tea shop in the village when they noticed the group of wizards and witches mulling around Cedric's house.

Harry and Cedric crept up on them quietly, trying to figure out if they were about to walk into an ambush. 

Cedric frowned as he watched them, unable to identify who was waiting for them. They were all faced away, chatting as they waited. Then, one of them turned his face, and Cedric's heart momentarily stopped.

A few days ago, Harry had told Cedric all about his godfather, Sirius Black. How he was actually innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters and killed all those people. Cedric had believed him, of course. It was easy to see that Harry was telling the truth, but years of belief that someone was a serial killer was hard to overcome, especially when seeing them outside of your house only a month after someone had tried to kill you.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, running towards the group. Cedric followed at a slower pace, eyeing the group warily. 

"Harry!" Sirius Black said, a wide smile on his face. He looked far better than he had in the posters that had been plastered everywhere during Cedric's fifth year. 

"We were worried about you!" Someone else said, and Cedric glanced over to see it was Mr Weasley. "We had gone to your Aunt and Uncles house, and you weren't there."

"Err...sorry about that," Harry said, not looking particularly sorry.

"I'm not," Cedric spoke up. "They're horrible, and Harry needed a place to stay."

"You should have asked someone," someone said, and Cedric glanced over at him with a frown. He vaguely recalled being introduced to him a year back or so while at the ministry with his father. 

"I did, Mr Shacklebolt," Cedric said politely. "But the responses I received were no more than placating fluff. I did tell Mr Ronald Weasley that Harry would be at my house."

"Ron," Mr Weasley cursed softly. "Of course he knew."

"It isn't safe out here," Mr Shacklebolt said. "Not for Harry."

"And how on earth was it any safer with his aunt and uncle?" Cedric questioned. "They're not only defenceless against any sort of magical attack, but they would probably abandon Harry at the first sign of trouble."

"Cedric..." Harry said softly, trying to sooth.

"You're just a kid," Mr Shacklebolt said, not unkindly. "How would you protect him any better?"

"I’m seventeen, which is an adult in the eyes of wizarding law, and my parents absolutely adore him," Cedric said, and it was true. His parents had been doting on Harry all week, feeding him up and cooing over him. The first night, Amos Diggory had gotten a bit tipsy, and sobbed loudly on Harry's shoulder, thanking him for saving the life of his son. “That’s three adult wizards protecting Harry.”

"Your parents are good people, but they aren't enough to stop You-Know-Who," Kingsley replied gently.  “We have a safe house, and people who are willing to do anything for Harry.”

“And you think I wouldn’t do anything for him?” Cedric asked.

“Are you willing to die for him?” Mr Shacklebolt countered.

“Without question.” Cedric stared evenly at Mr Shacklebolt, who seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

“Very well,” Mr Shacklebolt said, a small smile on his face as he turned to those that were around him. “It seems that we have another potential recruit for the Order.”

“Recruit?” Cedric frowned, glancing back at Harry, who seemed very interested in his shoes. “Order? What do you mean?”

“We can explain back at the safe house,” Mr Weasley said, glancing around. “But not here.”

“Fine,” Cedric said with a shrug. “I’ll let my parents know that I’m leaving then.”

“You’ll really come with?” Harry said, so quietly that Cedric almost missed it.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” Cedric teased.

Harry’s answering smile took Cedric’s breath away. “Thank you.”

Cedric and Harry quickly packed their bags, and after leaving Cedric’s parents a quick note, they re-joined the group.

Sirius Black slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. Cedric watched as Sirius glanced at him before whispering something to Harry, who flushed as he started to whisper back. Before he could wonder about what they were talking about too much, Cedric felt someone clap a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Arthur Weasley standing next to him, looking pleased, and a bit awkward.

“Hello, sir,” Cedric said. “How are you doing?”

“Cedric…” Mr Weasley began, ignoring his question. “What are your intentions towards Harry?”

“I-what?!” Cedric spluttered, looking around to make sure no one heard them. “I don’t-“

“Harry may not have a father anymore, but he’s like a son to me, and if you hurt him-“

“Mr Weasley,” Cedric interrupted. “I could never-“

“But you could,” Mr Weasley interrupted. “You may not want to, but you very well could. He cares for you very deeply, and if you don’t like him as much as he likes you-”

“Sir,” Cedric said, leaning in to keep his voice as soft as possible. “I am in love with Harry. He’s much more likely to hurt me than I him.”

A soft smile spread across Mr Weasley’s face, and he pulled Cedric into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m rooting for you,” Mr Weasley said, patting his back before letting him go.

“Alright,” Mr Shacklebolt said, passing scrap paper to Harry and Cedric. “Read this quickly. Memorise it, and let’s go.”

Cedric glanced at the hurriedly scrawled note, memorising the sentence he saw there.

****

**_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is_ **

**_at number 12, Grimmauld Place._ **

 

“The Order of the Phoenix?” Harry asked aloud, both his and Cedric’s scrap of papers bursting into flame. “What is the Order-”

But before Harry could finish his sentence, they were being side-along apparated to London.


	10. Chapter 10

Life at Grimmauld place was a bit dull, if Cedric was being completely honest. They spent a majority of their time cleaning out the rooms that hadn't been used for decades. In fact, beside the first night when Sirius had insisted Harry learn was what going on, there wasn't anything said about You-Know-Who at all.

They had placed him in a room with Fred and George, which Cedric didn't mind in the slightest. He had never spent much time with them at school, but he was delighted to find out that they only got funnier the more you got to know them. 

"Harry tells me that you're planning on opening up a shop," Cedric said one night, as they were getting ready for bed. 

"That we are, Pretty Boy," Fred said, smirking at Cedric's embarrassed wince. He had taken it upon himself to call Cedric that at every available opportunity, especially around Harry, much to Cedric's mortification. George explained that it was Fred's teasing way of showing Cedric that he liked him.

"We're a bit short at the moment for all the products we want to make," George said, flopping down on his bed. "But we've got enough for a shop in Diagon Alley, at least."

"Why do you ask?" Fred said, copying George and laying down on the bed. "I can't imagine Mr Head Boy would want to use any of our products."

"I haven't been made Head Boy yet," Cedric corrected absently.

"But it's going to happen," George replied.

"Anyway, Harry and I were talking on the Hogwarts Express," Cedric said, missing the look Fred and George shared. "And he mentioned that he was going to be investing in your shop, and I thought I would as well."

"Wait, what?" The twins said at the same time.

"I want to invest my Triwizard Tournament winnings to your future endeavours," Cedric said.

"You can't-"

"We don't-"

"That's just-"

"Don't be rid-"

Cedric held up a hand, cutting off the twins’ spluttering. "It's a good investment opportunity. Your current products bring a unique joy to everyone at Hogwarts, and Merlin knows the rest of the wizarding world will need that in the coming years."

"Harry didn't put you up to this, did he?" George asked.

"Not at all," Cedric said. "He mentioned that he was planning to invest, and I thought it was a brilliant idea."

Cedric pulled out the bag with his Triwizard winnings, tossing it to Fred, who caught it with Seeker-like reflexes. 

"I'd kiss you, if I didn't think Harry would murder me for it," Fred said, gaping at the bag.

Cedric mumbled something incoherently at that, his ears flushing red. 

 

* * *

 

 

Their Hogwarts letters came a few days later, several owls filling the dining room of Grimmauld place as they came down for breakfast. Ron had already ripped open his letter, gaping down at it in shock.

"I've been made Prefect." He said in shock, blinking up at Harry and Hermione, the later having already pinned her prefect badge. 

"That's everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley cried, wrapping Ron in a crushing hug as Cedric undid his own letter from a grey owl.

"What, are George and I next door neighbours?" Fred snipped from the other side of the room. 

Cedric opened his letter, his heart swelling when a Head Boy badge slid out of the envelope and into his hand.

"I've made Head Boy," Cedric said softly. The room went silent around him, though he hardly noticed. 

"Oh Cedric!" Hermione said after a moment, breaking the silence. She bounded over, throwing her arms around his middle. "Congratulations!"

"Though we can't say we're surprised, mate," Ron added, joining Hermione and patting him on the back. 

"Congratulations to you two as well," Cedric said brightly, looking at Ron and Hermione. "You deserve it."

"I don't know about me, but Hermione definitely does," Ron said with a shrug. "I thought Dumbledore would pick Harry for the job."

Cedric glanced up to see Harry, who had tucked himself in a corner, looking conflicted. Harry met Cedric's curious gaze for a moment, his green eyes unreadable.

"Congratulations," Harry said, and while Cedric could tell he was genuinely pleased for his friends, there was an undercurrent of something sad. "Really, to all of you. Especially you, Ron. You've earned it."

Harry pulled Hermione and Ron into a hug, giving them a quick squeeze before letting them go. Then he turned to Cedric, pulling him into a hug as well.

"And you," Harry said into Cedric's ear, making his skin tingle pleasantly. "You've worked your arse off, and I'm glad you were chosen as Head Boy."

"You're-" Cedric started, clearing his throat to hide his gruff voice. "You're just saying that because you think I'll let you get away with stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" Harry asked, giving Cedric an innocent look as he pulled away. It was a look that Cedric had seen multiple times before.

It have never made him feel quite like this before, though. 

"Don't play coy, Potter," Cedric managed to say. "I know what kind of trouble the three of you get into."

Harry flashed him a smile that made him go hot all over. "Maybe you should join us next time, Diggory. We don't want you to feel left out."

Cedric's brain short circuited at that, and he blinked owlishly at Harry as Ron sniggered.

"Please don't include Hermione and I in that," Ron said. "There are some thing we just don't need to see."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, not unkindly, his cheeks going a bit pink. It gave Cedric time to recuperate, and he glanced around to see that just about everyone had noticed his momentary lapse in brain function.

"Anyway, you'd be right. About letting you get away with stuff," Cedric said. "I'm rubbish at telling my friends no."

"I was the same," Professor Lupin spoke up. (' _He's no longer a professor,_ ' Cedric tried to mentally correct himself). "Could never say no to my friends."

"One friend in particular," Sirius said, a small smirk on his face. "You were perfectly adept at saying no to James and Peter. They always made me the instigator because of it."

"Yes, well," Lupin went a bit pink at that. "That's why they made James Head Boy. He didn't have a weakness for any of our trouble making, and he was wrapped around Lily's thumb."

Cedric had never felt so similar to someone else before as he saw the soppy look cross Lupin's face. He had to look away, feeling as though he were intruding on a private moment. Cedric looked over at Harry, who was giving Lupin a considering look.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Cedric asked, giving Harry a small nudge.

Harry glanced over at the adults before turning to Cedric, keeping his voice low as he whispered "do you think Lupin was in love with Sirius?"

"I think he still is," Cedric said simply. An odd, determined gleam flashed in Harry's eyes. He gave Cedric a nod before walking past him, Hermione and Ron exchanging looks before following him as well. 

"Sure, he can see it in them," Ron mumbled to Cedric before he left. "But he's completely blind to the fact that you look at him the same way."

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently it had become Harry's singular goal to get Sirius and Lupin together, something that the two found greatly amusing.

"We got back together ages ago," Lupin told Cedric. 

"Why haven't you told him?" Cedric asked.

"We weren't sure how he would take it," Lupin said.

"We were focussed on his love life, too." Sirius grinned at Cedric. "So, when are you going to ask out my godson?"

Cedric spluttered rather unattractively, he thought, unable to string two words together for a solid 30 seconds. Lupin and Sirius watched him placidly, amusement clear in their eyes as they waited.

"He-" Cedric tried again, "He wouldn't-"

"He would," Lupin said softly. 

"How do you know?" Cedric asked, his voice just as soft. "He's funny, and attractive, and kind, and he's rather intelligent when he chooses to apply himself. All I have going for me is that I'm moderately attractive, and I'm good at classes."

" _Moderately_ ," Sirius snorted. "You're more than moderately attractive. And people have formed crushes for less."

"But what if I don't want it to be just a crush?" Cedric asked, unable to meet Lupin and Sirius in the eye. "Even if he did have a crush on me, and we dated, what if he discovered that he didn't like...me?"

"Oh," Lupin said after a moment, his eyes widening with realisation. "This is more than a crush for you."

Cedric nodded miserably, hiding his face in his hands. "Please don't tell Harry."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm-"

"Sirius," Lupin interrupted, "it's not our place to tell."

"But Harry-"

"-needs to find out from Cedric, not us." Lupin's voice was firm.  

Sirius sighed, nodding at Lupin before turning to Cedric, "Fine, I won't tell him. But you might want to get a move on, or you'll lose him."

"Yes sir," Cedric said, not pointing out that he couldn't lose Harry if he never had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I was in Europe for about two weeks, so I had no chance to write. Also, sorry its a tiny little chapter, but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

"They'd be perfect together!" Cedric heard as he entered the train compartment that he heard Harry was in. He glanced up to see that Harry was regaling Cho in a discussion about Lupin and Sirius. "One is a bit of a trouble maker, the other follows the rules. Sirius loosens Lupin up, and Lupin keeps Sirius accountable."

"Really?" Cho looked amused. She glanced up at Cedric, a small smile creeping across her face. "I'm guessing Lupin was a prefect?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, a bright grin crossing his face when he caught sight of Cedric. "Hey there, Cedric! You're back early."

"I gave the early patrol duties to the younger prefects," Cedric said with a shrug, sitting down next to Harry. "That way, when I have to go on patrol, Ron and Hermione will be here with you."

"Thank you," Harry said, nudging Cedric gently. 

"You're welcome," Cedric replied.

"So, was Sirius a prefect too?" Cho asked innocently.

"Err...no, he wasn't," Harry said, giving Cho a look that Cedric couldn't read.

"Interesting. So prefects can date non prefects, then?"

"That's different," Harry muttered, flushing oddly at Cho's words. Cedric frowned, trying to figure out his sudden embarrassment.

"Hey Cedric!" Cho turned to him, looking pleased. "Would  _you_ ever date someone who wasn't a prefect?"

"Of course I would," Cedric said, glancing between the two of them. 

"See?" Cho said triumphantly.

"Wait," Cedric said, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Were you worried that Lupin wouldn't like Sirius because Sirius hadn't been a prefect?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly, shooting a look at a giggling Cho before turning to Cedric. "I mean...Lupin is so smart, and responsible. He's also a good looking bloke, and he could have probably dated anyone he wanted..."

"Yeah, but Sirius is no slouch either," Cedric said with a shrug. "He is also incredibly handsome."

"But what if he wasn't?" Harry asked. "What if he had been...you know...average looking?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and beauty only goes so far." Cedric said. "Do they make you laugh? Do they make you feel safe? Do they make you feel loved?"

"You know, Ced, you remind me a lot of Professor Lupin," Cho broke in. "Both prefects, a bit of a do-gooder, rather handsome...your hair colour is even similar. Don't you agree, Harry?"

They looked over at Harry, who was giving Cho a pointed look. "Err...I suppose they are similar..."

"And Harry!" Cho said, mischief lighting up her eyes. "You're actually quite similar to S-"

"Cedric!" A voice said, and the three of them looked up to see a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect standing in the doorway to their compartment. Timothy McClivert grinned down at them, inviting himself in, and sitting ridiculously close to Cedric. "Sorry to bother you, but I feel like I haven't seen you in  _ages_!"

"We  _just_ saw each other in the prefect compartment," Cedric reminded him, feeling confused. 

"That hardly counts," Timothy said, poking him. "I mean  _really_ saw each other..."

"McClivert!" Cho interrupted. Cedric tried not to smirk when he saw the annoyance in her eyes. "Still ignoring me, I see."

"Chang," Timothy replied pleasantly. "Forgive me. I was unbearably jealous when I thought you were after the love of my life."

Both Cho and Cedric snorted, but Harry remained terribly quiet next to them.

"Timothy, we dated in third year," Cedric reminded him. "That hardly makes me the love of your life."

"Also, Cedric likes men," Cho reminded him.

"You can like both, you know," Timothy sniffed. "I do."

"So do I," Harry said softly.

Cedric whipped his head around, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "You  _do_?! I thought you were straight!"

"It took me a long time to figure it out," Harry admitted, grinning sheepishly. "Ron and Hermione figured it out ages before me. It took them all of third year to convince me that a crush I had formed on a bloke was not just platonic admiration."

"Who?" Cedric asked.

"Who cares?" Timothy interrupted, and Cedric turned to glare at him, not surprised when he saw Timothy watching him shrewdly back. “No offense, Potter. I'm sure he's fit, with how attractive you are."

"Err...he is. Fit, that is," Harry mumbled. Cedric took the opportunity to scoot away from Timothy, and towards Harry. "But it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," Cedric replied quickly. 

"Clearly it's someone out of his league," Timothy chimed in helpfully.

"Out of Harry's league?" Cedric snorted. 

"Yeah, he definitely is," Harry confirmed.

"That's not possible," Cedric argued, looking at Harry. "Look at you!"

"What about him?" Timothy snipped.

"He's gorgeous," Cedric said unthinkingly, rounding on Timothy. A small choking sound startled Cedric, and his words flooded his mind. "Err...that is....uh..."

A hurt look crossed Timothy's face, and he stood dramatically, flinging the door to the compartment open. "I can see that my attentions are not wanted presently. So I'll give you time to remember what I great couple we made."

Timothy swooped down, brushing his lips against Cedric's cheek before flouncing off, the compartment door sliding shut with a soft click. 

"I can't believe you dated that arsehole," Cho said after a moment of silence. 

"He seemed so poetic and charming in third and fourth year," Cedric shrugged. "I was young."

"Harry just turned 15, and he's got loads better taste than that," Cho said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't you Harry?"

"Mm." Harry hummed noncommittally, and Cedric looked over to see that he had buried his face into a book, and that every inch of skin that Cedric could see was bright red.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Cedric asked in concern.

"Of course he is!" Cho said pleasantly. "He's been like that since you called him gorgeous."

"Oh." Cedric could feel his own cheeks going red. "Well...I...I meant what I said you know. Unless that made you uncomfortable, then just ignore me!"

"You too!" Harry managed to say. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean...that is...you're gorgeous too."

Cedric felt as though he had eaten Honeydukes entire supply of Fizzing Whizbees. Not only did Harry like men too, but he thought Cedric was gorgeous. His mind flashed back to his conversation with Lupin and Sirius, and a surge of bravery lanced his gut.

"Harry, that means a lot coming from you," Cedric said, glancing at Cho, who gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. "Because...well...I fancy-"

"-your turn Cedric!" Ron Weasley interrupted, bursting into the compartment. "Christ, I think I'm going to like this prefect business, even if we have to deal with Malf...wait, what's going on in here?"

Hermione peeked her head in, catching the hopeless look from Cedric, and the glare from Cho, and she nudged Ron's side. "It looks like you interrupted a long awaited confession."

"Wait, really?" Ron asked, looking between the three of them. "Bloody hell, don't stop on my account."

"No, I don't think-" Cedric began.

"Cedric, if you don't say something right now, I won't let you out of this compartment!" Ron said, placing an arm on either side of the door to block anyone from exiting. 

"He's Head Boy, and top of his year," Hermione said from behind Ron. "Do you really think you could stop him?"

"He's too nice to hex me," Ron reasoned, before turning back to Cedric. "Now tell him."

Cedric sighed, glancing around the compartment before settling on Harry. "I...uh...care about you."

"I care about you too, Cedric." Harry said, looking confused but content.

"Spell it out for him," Cho demanded. 

"Bossy," Cedric said fondly. "Fine. I...I really like you, Harry. I mean...well...that is to say, I fancy you."

"You...fancy me?" Harry asked, sounding stunned.

'That's putting it mildly,' Cedric thought. 'But I wouldn't want to scare him away completely.'

"Of course I do," Cedric grinned at Harry a bit crookedly. "Have done for about a year now."

"Just a year?" Ron raised an eyebrow at him, but he lowered his arms and entered the compartment, Hermione trailing after him. They sat across from Cedric and Harry, Ron watching raptly, while Hermione pulled out a book and pretended to read it. 

"Well, I realised that I had a crush on him after the first task," Cedric admitted. "But I definitely liked him before that."

"Wait, really?" Harry asked, looking stunned. "But you told me that you liked Charlie!"

"I did," Cedric admitted. "In first year."

"That doesn't count as telling the truth, Ced," Cho admonished.

"It wasn't a lie though!" Cedric replied, standing up and smoothing down his robes. "Harry was asking, and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything. We were competing against each other."

"But you've finally spilled the beans," Ron said cheerfully. "Which means I won."

"Not even close, Weasley!" Cho argued. "I had the conversation going!"

"But I wouldn't let Cedric leave before he confessed!"

"Err...what's going on here?" Harry asked, sounding as confused as Cedric felt.

"Ron and Cho had a competition to see who would get you boys to confess first," Hermione said matter-of-factly, pretending to be deeply engrossed in her book, as if the conversation wasn't interesting to her. "That's why Ron has been so obnoxious this summer."

"Oi!" Ron sounded only slightly offended.

"Ron wasn't being obnoxious," Cedric said. "In fact, I don't think he said anything to me about Harry as far as...you know...how I feel..."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you," Hermione said, putting down the book she wasn't reading and looking up Cedric. "I was talking about Harry."

"Why would Ron be bugging Harry about my crush?" Cedric asked, pinning his Head Boy badge on his lapel, only glancing up when silence met his question. "What?"

"Cedric, I love you, but for someone so smart, you can be a real idiot," Cho said, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Well, if you're finished insulting me, I have Head Boy duties to attend to," Cedric pretended to be offended. He opened the compartment door, stepping out into the train's corridor. "See you all later!"

The door slid shut, cutting off the frustrated-sounding conversation that started up the moment Cedric left. 

Cedric continued down the corridor, unable to keep a small smile off his face. Harry seemed fine with Cedric's crush, which was more than he had hoped for. If Cedric was careful, and made sure to let Harry know that he didn't expect anything from him, then he'd get out of this whole situation with their friendship intact.


End file.
